Life After Breaking Dawn
by x-shadow-x-kisses-x
Summary: 16 years after breaking dawn. How does renesmee's life go on? will renesmee and jacob be together forever? or will a tradgic hunting trip turn nessie's life upside down. Please read..Renesmee's POV-NO LEMONS its not easy being alone and pregnant
1. Chapter 1 Tragedy

**(A/N: This is based about 16 years after breaking dawn. Renesmee reached full maturity about 10 years before. Jacob and Renesmee had been dating for a few years they are totally in love.)**

**All in Renesmee's POV unless i get some sudden inspiration to write in another POV**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight *sighs***

**Chapter 1-Tradgedy**

'Grandpa, please help my Jacob.' I sobbed over the body of my boyfriend.

I refused to believe he was going to die.

I thought back to 20 minutes ago when my would-be normal day turned chaotic.

*flashback*

_Me and Jacob were on our way back from a hunting trip, he didn't really need to come but he knew I liked him coming with me._

_We were filling our time with needless chatter when suddenly I picked up a glorious scent._

'_Aargh something reeks!' he said. If I had recognised the scent I would've scolded him for saying my family reeked._

_I looked out towards the bushes, and saw a too beautiful girl and a really good looking guy._

_I realised they were vampires the same instant Jacob did._

'_Who are you?' I asked staring at the tall blonde female and the red-headed male, who took some resemblance to a Greek God. _

'_You are not in the position to ask questions.' The girl replied in a trilling voice._

_The male bent low into a hunting crouch, at that moment I noticed his shocking red eyes._

_The girl smiled evilly and I noticed the dark circles under her eyes._

_She was thirsty._

_I touched Jacob cheek to let him know they clearly weren't friends of my family._

_It took him about 3 seconds to phase into his wolf form._

_He growled at them._

'_Leave now!' I screeched._

'_I would prefer to have lunch first.' the girl said._

_At that Jacob pounced._

_Jacob and the blonde girl started clawing at each other. Before the male could react I locked my hands around his neck in an attempt to decapitate him._

_We started wrestling and I used everything my dad had taught me about killing vampires, trying not to get myself bitten. That would suck._

_He was hard to fight. He had almost bitten me when he was pushed off by a huge russet wolf. I jumped up to see bits of the girl lying around everywhere._

_The red-head put his hands around Jacob and squeezed as hard as he could_

_Crack!_

_The sound of Jacobs back and rib bones cracking were louder than his howls as the sound echoed across the forest._

_I had a feeling my family of sensitive hearing vampires would hear and come soon._

'_NO!! JACOB!!' I yelled as loud as I could before jumping at the man._

_All my rage at the beautiful, yet evil, red headed man was brought out in my actions. I quickly had his arms ripped out of their sockets and I scratched out his eyes._

_My bloodlust over powered me in my need to get revenge for him hurting my Jacob._

_With a sickening screech I ripped off his head and threw it with all my might across the forest. It was no longer in sight._

_Jacob's pain-filled howls cut through my soul and I quickly rushed to his aid._

'_DADDY!!!!! MUMMA!!!!!!!' I screamed hoping with my heart they could hear me._

_I cried as a looked at Jake. His expression was so pained it broke my heart. I looked at his neck and saw bite marks spilling Jacob's blood._

'_No, no.' This couldn't be happening. Jacob couldn't have been bitten. If he was bitten he would die. Vampire venom was poisonous to werewolves, and dhampirs, like me, for that matter. I had to suck the venom out of his system before it was too late. But could I stop? Yes I could stop, I told myself. If dad stopped drinking mum's blood so he could get the venom out of her system then I could stop too. But what if I was different? No, I had to stop thinking like that._

_I pressed my lips to Jacob's neck and began drinking his blood. He howled louder for a second then he stopped and started breathing unevenly. After I couldn't taste the venom anymore I forced myself to stop drinking the sweet sustenance that was his blood._

'_Baby what's wrong?' my dad's voice came from the bushes._

'_Daddy help! That son of a bitch bit Jacob!!!' I cried._

'_Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Do not use that langu-wait-oh my god Jake!' my mother yelled._

_I was still crying when Emmett picked me up. I sobbed into his chest. He was probably my favourite uncle. Although he was really immature sometimes, he really knew how to comfort you._

_I looked over at Jake-still in his wolf form - and at my parents trying to get him to phase. _

*end of flashback*

'Nessie, honey I'm doing everything I can.' Carlisle, my grandpa said.

'Please don't let him die, please don't let him die....' I said over and over.

Me, my mum, my dad, Sam and Carlisle were in Carlisle's office. Jacob was lying on a bed that resembled an operating table, under a white blanket.

Looking at Jacob - in his human form; Sam got him to phase - I felt my soul getting ripped from my body. He looked so vulnerable.

'Edward, get her out of here.' My mum said in a sad tone.

My dad and I left Carlisle's office/hospital wing and sat down in my dad's old room.

We went over to his black leather couch and he put me in his lap.

I felt like a four year old as I wrapped my arms around my dad's neck and sobbed into his chest.

'Dad, is Jacob g-going to' I sobbed. 'd-die?'

He didn't answer, he just continued rubbing my back.

'Answer me dad!' I cried.

'Baby I'm sorry.' Was all he said.

In that instant my world came crashing down. My Jacob was going to die. I'd never see him again. Never see the way he'd smile when I'd tell him I loved him, and the huskiness of his voice when he'd answer saying _'me too baby, more than you know' _or something along the lines of that_. _

I refused to believe that he wouldn't be with me forever like he was supposed to.

Then I remembered that I drank his blood.....

'Daddy did I drink too much of his blood?'

'Why'd you drink his blood Nessie?' he asked, confused.

I touched his face and showed him the bite marks on Jacobs's neck and how I sucked back out the venom.

'No baby, you did well. If you didn't do that he would have died slowly and painfully, with the feeling of being burned alive.' My dad said.

The thought of Jake being burned alive made me shudder and cry harder.

I didn't think it was fair. How was I supposed to continue living in a world that Jacob didn't exist in?

I had the sudden urge to throw up.

I leapt up from my dad's lap and ran at inhuman speed to the bathroom.

**(A/N: uh-oh what's wrong with Renesmee??? Why is she throwing up??? *ducks under table* Please don't kill me for killing Jacob, you'll see why soon!!! R&R on what you think is wrong with Renesmee.....the next chappie will be up as soon as I get 1 review!!)**


	2. Chapter 2 Heartbreak

**Okay!!! my second chapter is here!!!! i told you i only needed 1 review**

**thankyou to Forever-Gryffindor for reviewing and being an awsome friend!!!! Bff!!!!!!**

**Chapter 2-Heartbreak**

'Renesmee are you ok baby?' my mum's voice came from outside the room.

We were back at my house and I had locked myself in my room for three days straight without food or blood.

The news of Jacob's death had really torn me up. His funeral was earlier today and I couldn't control the sobs that had ripped through my chest as he was laid to rest for all eternity.

I felt like I had nothing to live for anymore. Maybe I should just figure out a way to join Jacob in dea-

Before I could finish my thought my dad suddenly burst into the room and ran to my bed to embrace me.

'Renesmee don't you dare think that,' his voice was full of concern; he must've heard my suicidal thought.

'You have a family who loves you and we would never want you to take your life.' He continued.

My mum gasped.

'Oh, honey it's going to be okay,' she tried to reassure me.

I really didn't see how.

'How mum? Jacob's gone! It's never gonna be ok!' I cried.

She came and joined me and my dad on my bed.

'Jake would've wanted you to be happy, not miserable for the rest of your life.' She answered.

'Well existence, since we're going to live forever.' My dad put in.

I started having hysterics.

'But that means-' gasp. 'I won't ever-' gasp. 'see him-' gasp. 'AGAIN!!'

'Thanks Edward' my mum muttered.

I cried hysterically until I eventually fell asleep in my mother's arms, dreaming about my heartbreak.

I woke up abruptly. The first thing I realised was that my mum was still holding me. The second thing I realised was that I had the same urge to throw up again.

'Excuse me!' I said to my mum and rushed to the bathroom.

As I got up to wash my face I heard my parents talking in my room.

'Why is she throwing up?' my mum worriedly asked my dad.

'Well she's half human love, maybe she caught a virus or something......or it could be from stress.' he answered her.

'Oh I really don't want her to stay sick for long.'

I knew something was wrong with me, but somehow I don't think 'sick' quite covered it.

**Okay R&R**

**what do you think is wrong with renesmee???? you'll find out next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**remember the quicker i get reviews......the quicker i update!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Realisation

**Chapter 3-Realisation**

I walked up and down the isle of the chemist, not quite sure what I should be buying.

What would happen if someone in my family saw me here?

What excuse could I come up with for randomly wanting to come to a drug store?

I only hoped my mum was right and I was 'just sick'.

A sale's lady saved my stress attack.

'Hello dear, do you need anything?' she said.

I turned to look at her. She was wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue ankle-length pants. She looked like she was between 30-35 years old and had brown hair. Her name-tag said Cindy.

'Um...yes, do you have any,' I took a deep breath before continuing 'pregnancy tests?'

She looked like she was expecting nothing less. She probably got that a lot these days. Teens walking around nervously, looking for pregnancy tests. Ha! I actually looked my age for once.

'How old are you dear?' Cindy asked.

_Well, _I thought, _at least I don't have to lie about my age to the humans for once._

'I'm sixteen.' I said nervously.

'This way dear.' She said beckoning me to follow her.

She took me to an isle with a lot of feminine products and took down two boxes, one pink and one blue.

'These are our most accurate pregnancy tests, I suggest to my customers that they buy two to be sure, because sometimes tests are not always correct.'

'Thanks.' I said as I took the boxes from her.

She looked at me curiously for a few seconds 'Have you told your parents or boyfriend that your here to buy these tests?'

'No, my boyfriend got killed a few days ago in an,' I winced. 'accident, and I don't know what to tell my parents.' I said fighting back tears.

'Well dear, you should start by being completely honest with them, and then discussing the options you have if you are pregnant.' She said.

She was a really nice lady, I thanked her and went to buy the pregnancy tests.

For a fleeting moment I wished I was a normal teenager. That I could have options. But I wasn't a normal teenager, and the baby that could be growing inside me, definitely wasn't normal.

Back at home I snuck into the bathroom and locked the door, being careful to block my thoughts from dad while I took the tests.

'Ness, is that you sweetie?' my mum called after a couple of minutes.

'Yeah mum,' I answered. Then because I couldn't help myself, I had to ask. 'is dad home?'

'No he's hunting with Emmett and Jasper, he'll be back tomorrow, why?' my mum asked me 'Is something wrong?'

I sighed. My mum always knew when something was wrong.

When I heard her footsteps getting closer to the bathroom door, I opened it and let her in.

'What's wrong baby?' she asked 'Are you sick again?'

'I'm not sick mum.' I said blankly.

She looked at me questioningly.

I turned back to the pregnancy tests sitting on the sink.

'The moment of truth.' I mumbled.

'Honey, what are those?' she asked in a high pitched voice, noticing the pregnancy tests sitting on the sink.

I picked up both of the tests and handed one to her.

She stared down at it at the same time I stared at the other.

_+ positive +_


	4. Chapter 4 Explaining

**A/N: did you think Nessie was pregnant???? **

**O_O = Forever-Gryffindor when she found out!! Lol **

**Chapter 4-Explaining**

I was sitting on my bed staring at the opposite wall when my mum came into my room.

'Renesmee, can I talk to you?' she asked.

I didn't respond. I couldn't find any words to say.

She came and sat on my bed.

'I made you some hot chocolate.' She said.

'Thanks.' I took the cup from her and drank. Hot chocolate was my favourite, besides blood of course.

'I know you know I didn't really come in here to talk to you.' She said.

'Yeah, I know.' I said. I already realised the reason she made me hot chocolate. She did this whenever she knew something was bothering me and thought it would help to talk to her about it.

I started crying. She pulled me into a hug. I cried into her shoulder.

'Mumma I don't know what to do.' I cried.

'Do you want to tell me what's going on? How this happened?' she asked calmly.

'Me and Jake.....' I trailed off. I think she got the idea.

*flashback*

_Me and Jake lied down on the covers of his bed._

_Jake's dad Billy and my grandpa Charlie were out fishing and we had the house to ourselves._

_We were both grinning like idiots and breathing heavily._

'_Whoa' I said, still slightly breathless._

'_Yeah, whoa is right.' Jake agreed._

_We laid like that for a while. _

'_That was fun!' I said stupidly._

'_Yeah.' He said, still sounding breathless._

_We both suddenly started laughing._

'_I love you Jacob Black.' I said, rolling over to look at him, propping myself up on my elbow._

'_I love you Renesmee Cullen, more than you can imagine.'_

*end of flashback*

'Mumma, I don't want my baby to grow up without a dad! I'm not ready to be a mum. ' I cried. I was crying a lot these days.

'So Jacob's the dad?' she asked quietly.

I nodded. I didn't know what else to say.

I got ready for my mum to start yelling at me, for doing things that shouldn't be done until after I was married.

But she didn't. She just continued to hug me.

'Don't worry Ness, we'll figure this out.' And with that I felt a little better, knowing that my mum was going to help me out.

'So I guess I'm going to have a little human-vampire-werewolf baby.' I said.

'Hmm..... I wonder what that will be like.' She said smiling slightly.

'Oh my gosh mum, what's dad going to say?' I said panicking slightly.

She thought for a minute. 'I don't know sweetie, but I don't think he will be pleased about what you did with Jacob.'

I shuddered. My dad might not be as calm as mum was when he learned that his sixteen year old daughter was going to be a mum.

'Are you going to tell him or should I?' mum asked.

'What do you think would make him freak out less?' I answered her question with a question.

'I think you should tell him.'

I sighed. 'Okay.'

Mum kissed me on the head and left me to have some alone time.

I pulled back the covers on my bed and climbed in. I pulled the covers up to my shoulders and lay sideways, hugging my pillow.

I thought about Jacob. I was having his baby. How could I have a baby when I didn't have Jacob? I needed him so much right now. This whole thing would have been easier if he was here, holding me and reassuring me that everything was going to be okay.

I felt so broken and lost without him. What else could I hold on to when I didn't have the love of my life by my side?

In the next second, I realised I did have something to hold on to. I had a little baby growing inside of me that needed me. I couldn't keep moping around just because I didn't have Jacob.

My life was no longer about me.

I needed to be strong for my baby. The product of the love that me and Jacob had for each other.

I ran my hand over my stomach, where a small bump was growing.

I knew that it wasn't a human baby, because I shouldn't even have a bump now. In fact I shouldn't even know I was pregnant, I was only two weeks in.

I thought about what my mum did when she was pregnant with me. She needed to drink blood even though she was human. She did it for me because she loved me before I was even born.

I realised I had to go and hunt, because I hadn't hunted in about a week and my baby needed blood.

'Mum I'm going to hunt okay?' I called from my room.

She ran in carrying a cup. It smelled like it was filled with blood, human blood.

'Honey, you need to drink human blood. Your baby won't absorb animal blood. Trust me.' She said.

I nodded and drank the blood. I immediately felt really good. Something in my belly moved. I gasped.

'What's wrong Ness?' mum asked.

'My baby's moving.' I replied and smiled.

My mum and I talked for a while until I felt tired and fell asleep. I dreamed I was talking to Jacob. Telling him I was pregnant and seeing him smile when he found out he was going to be a dad.

When I awoke I wished my dream was a reality. I sighed, knowing I would have to tell my dad I was pregnant today.

I got up and dressed in a loose blue sweater and black sweat pants.

I looked around my room. My white single bed was in the right hand corner of the room. It had a light pink cover with dark pinks patterns on it. I had a white wardrobe that had pink handles on it. It was full of clothes that either Alice or mum had bought me. I also had a dressing table with a mirror and jewellery box.

I sighed as I looked at the other side of the room. In the left hand corner of my room was the wrought iron crib I slept in when I was a baby. It was still filled with soft toys I used to play with and had my favourite little blanket in it. It hadn't been used in years but I just didn't want to get rid of it. I guess it was going to be used again quite soon.

I walked over to the crib and ran my hands over the stuffed animals. I smiled. My little baby was going to have a lot of things to play with when it was born.

I ran my hand over my stomach absentmindedly. My bump had gotten bigger overnight.

I walked over to my dressing table and opened my jewellery box. I took out my locket that held a picture of me, my mum and my dad and the promise bracelet Jacob had gotten me. I put them on and walked out the door.

'Dad?' I called quietly, knowing he would hear me.

'In the kitchen Nessie.' He answered.

I ran at inhuman speed to the kitchen and sat down in a chair.

'What's up baby?' he asked.

'You better sit down dad.' I said carefully.

He sat opposite me and my mum ran into the room. She sat next to my dad.

'What's going on honey?' he asked, getting suspicious.

'I-I'm.....I.' I stuttered. I couldn't get the words out. I reached over and touched his face, showing him the positive pregnancy test I took and how my stomach was growing.

I dropped my hand, and got ready for his reaction.

He seemed too stunned for words. After five minutes I couldn't take the silence anymore.

'Dad?' I asked, breaking into his reverie.

'Honey I'm sorry.' He said coming around to pull me into a hug.

'Dad, I feel so alone.' I sobbed.

'Don't worry sweetheart, we'll here for you.'

I stared at my dad. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting to get from him.

'Why aren't you yelling at me?' I asked curiously, although I was glad he hadn't freaked out.

He stiffened. 'Although I can't say I'm pleased about what you and Jacob have obviously been doing, I will still help you out and support you through this.'

'Thanks daddy.' I smiled.

My mum laughed. 'You are going to be a mother soon, you have to stop calling us mumma and daddy.'

I frowned. 'Okay.'

**(A/N: So....what do ya think?? Boy or girl?? Any name suggestions???? Poor Nessie, 16 years old and a single mother. R&R)**


	5. Chapter 5 First day

**(This chapter is longer than my other chapters. It took up 13 pages on Microsoft word!)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: If I change my name to Stephanie Meyer will I own twilight?**

**Random Person: NO!**

**Me: Damn.**

**Chapter 5-First Day**

'Jacquie? Wake up sweetie, it's time for school.' I said to my 17 year old daughter.

Well, she looked 17 years old but she was really 6.

I still remember the day she was born.

*flashback*

'_Mum I feel weird.' I said for probably the fifteenth time._

'_Yes sweetie, so you've said.' She said._

'_Bella are you sure you don't want to go shopping? Your wardrobe could do with some updates.' my aunt Alice asked my mum._

_Before my mum could answer I cut across her._

'_NO Alice she does not want to go shopping!' I screeched as I felt pain ripple through my stomach._

_Everyone in the room – Esme (My grandma), Alice, Rosalie and Bella (My mum) – stared at me in shock. _

'_Sorry, I just had a contraction.' I said after I realised I had yelled at my aunt._

'_Oh my gosh! Someone go get Carlisle!' my mum yelled._

_After about 10 hours of complete exhaustion and excruciating pain, it was over. I was a mother._

_I couldn't believe it. Me, Nessie Cullen. A mum!_

'_Congratulations Nessie, it's a girl.' Carlisle said._

'_Really?' I asked. I wasn't sure what I was going to call a girl. If it had been a boy I would have named it Jacob Ephraim Black-Cullen._

_I looked at my mum. She was holding a small bundle wrapped in a white cloth._

'_Well don't just stare. Don't you want to hold her?' my mum asked, amused._

_I felt slightly panicky. 'What if I break her?'_

_Mum laughed. 'You won't break her, don't worry.'_

_She handed me the little bundle and I cradled her in my arms._

_As I stared at the face of my beautiful baby girl I couldn't help but notice the resemblance between me, and her and Jacob._

'_She's so beautiful mum.' I gasped._

_Her skin was slightly darker than my pale skin, but nowhere near as dark as her dad's. She had curls of dark brown hair on her small head that were slightly darker than her beautiful brown eyes. Her skin was a comfortable temperature to mine. She must've had warm skin like me._

_I knew exactly what I wanted to name her._

'_Okay, her name is Jacquelyn Sarah Black-Cullen, Jacquie for short. Jacquelyn, because it sounds like a girlie version of Jacob, and Sarah because that's Jacob's mum's name.'_

'_I think that's beautiful Nessie.'_

_I smiled. 'Want to hold her?'_

'_Sure honey.'_

*end of flashback*

'Mum do we have to go to school?' Jacquie whined giving me her best puppy dog face. She looked so much like her dad when she did that.

I sighed 'Yes Jacquie we do, we still need to act human even though we're not.'

Me and Bella had explained the whole werewolf-vampire-human situation to her and she seemed cool with not using her full strength around humans.

Me and Jacquie shared a room at my house with my parents. We were pretty much best friends, more like sisters. We did everything together, but deep down inside me, she was still my little girl.

Jacquie sighed and we both got ready for school. Over the years we had replaced her crib with a bed similar to mine. The cover was the same design as mine, but it was light pink instead with dark pink patterns.

We were living in Forks again after checking to make sure no one would know who we were when we turned up at school.

Me and Jacquie were posing as sophomores because we could pass for 16 years old. Alice, Mum and Dad were posing as juniors and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were posing as seniors.

Jasper and Rosalie were pretending to be twins who were fostered into Carlisle and Esme's family. Emmett, Alice, Jacquie and Dad were pretending to be adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Mum was pretending to be Dad's girlfriend who moved in with him after her parents died. I was pretending to be Dad's cousin who Esme and Carlisle took in after my parents died.

That may be a little confusing but after a while it sort of stuck.

I looked at the clock. It was 8 am, school started soon.

'C'mon honey time to go.' I said.

She was wearing black jeans and a pink hoodie with a white shirt underneath. I was wearing blue faded jeans and a green long sleave shirt with a faded blue denim vest.

I took Jacquie's hand and we walked into the kitchen where mum and dad were.

'Hey girls.' Dad said, giving us a smile as we walked over to give him a hug.

'You ready for your first day of school?' Mum asked.

'Ready as we'll ever be grandma.' Jacquie answered. I smirked, mum hated being called grandma, it made her feel old.

'Ok girls lets go.' Dad said.

We picked up our school bags and got ready to run to the big house.

'Want to race baby?' I asked Jacquie.

'Yes!!' she exclaimed.

We raced all the way to the big house where we met up with the rest of our family.

'Our coven is getting pretty big.' Carlisle murmured.

I giggled.

'Okay time for school.' Rosalie announced, before getting into Emmett's red jeep with him, Jasper and Alice.

Mum, Dad, Me and Jacquie got into dad's silver Volvo. I swear he was in love with that car.

'Hey, I heard that Nessie.' He said, replying to my thought.

I laughed.

We soon arrived at school and I could tell Jacquie was nervous. So was I. We had both never been to school before.

'Okay girls stick together and try not to make it obvious that we're different.' Dad announced.

Jacquie snorted 'Yeah Grandpa, because a whole bunch of teenagers adopted by 29 year olds is completely normal.'

I laughed and so did mum.

'Oh you know what I mean.' Dad grumbled. 'Just don't respond to things you hear but "normal" people wouldn't, and don't use your full speed or strength, and don't call us mum and dad or grandma and grandpa. Got it?'

'Translation: let's go and do all the things we normally wouldn't.' I said to Jacquie. She laughed.

'Okay girls have fun! Don't be surprised if everyone wants you.' mum said and we all got out of the car.

The human's reaction was almost immediate.

They all seemed amazed at our beauty. And that there was so many of us that looked like supermodels.

I could see a group of 4 boys in the parking lot looking at me and Jacquie and I listened to what they were saying.

'Damn they're fine.'

'Woah that bronze haired girl is hot!'

'Hey do you reckon they'd date us?'

'No man, they're totally out of our league.' At least one of them noticed that.

The next guy's words made me want to rip his head off for talking about my precious daughter like that.

'Woah that brown haired girl is smoking! How much do you want to bet I can get with her?' he asked the boys around him.

Jacquie made a noise of disgust.

I took her hand as we walked past them. 'Don't worry they won't get near you and you could break their miserable necks anyway.'

Jacquie seemed to relax a bit but I could tell she was uncomfortable with so many boys checking her out. Hey, she _was _only six years old.

'Dude you should not talk about girls like that, they deserve respect.' One boy said.

I turned to look at him. He had brown hair and blue eyes that had me feeling dazed. I was really glad at least _some _boys had respect for the girls in this place.

I tightened my grip on Jacquie's hand.

'What's the matter Caleb? Don't want to get any action with the hotties?'

Ah, so the brown haired boys name was Caleb. That name was hot. _Wait, did I just think that?_

'No Scott, I do not want to get some "action" with the new girls just because they're hot.' Caleb answered.

'Why man? Are you gay?' the boy whose name must've been Scott asked.

'Just because I show girls respect does not mean I am gay!'

'Whatever man.'

'You know mum.' Jacquie whispered. 'I think we should stay away from Scott.'

I giggled. 'Yeah honey we should.'

We arrived at the administration building just as mum and dad-correction-Edward and Bella were leaving.

I let go of Jacquie's hand.

'Good luck on your first day girls.' Bella said.

'You too Bella.' Jacquie said and then she winked.

The lady in the front desk looked up as we reached her. Her name tag said Ms. Ella

'Hello what can I do for you girls?' she asked looking slightly dazed at our appearance.

'We're new students here and we'd like to know what we're supposed to do.' I said.

'We've had a lot of new students today.' she said as she went through some files on her desk.

'Really? I had no idea.' Jacquie said, too low for Ms. Ella to hear.

I stifled a laugh but Jacquie saw it and grinned at me.

'Okay, your names are?' Ms. Ella asked.

'Renesmee Cullen.' I Answered.

I could tell Jacquie wasn't sure whether to say her last name was Cullen or Black-Cullen so I held her hand and showed her through my gift that she should say Black-Cullen.

'I'm Jacquelyn Black-Cullen.' She said looking at me. She then used her gift to answer _'thanks'._

I forgot to mention that Jacquie has a gift too. When she touches people, she can choose to show them words or phrases.

I used my gift again to show her it was fine.

'Okay girls, here are your timetables, a map of the school, a note for your teachers to sign that needs to be handed in after school and a note for your guardians.'

'Thanks.' We said in unison.

I looked at our timetables. Thank God, we had the same classes.

'Okay we have homeroom first.' I said and we made our way to homeroom. As soon as we walked in the room went silent.

'Crap.' Jacquie muttered when she noticed the four boys from this morning were in our homeroom.

'Well class it appears we have some new students today.' The teacher said. 'Please come to the front and introduce yourselves.'

We walked to the front of the room and looked at all the people staring at us like we were super modals.

'Hi I'm Renesmee Cullen.' I said.

'Hi I'm Jacquelyn Black-Cullen.' Jacquie said.

'Well girls tell us a bit about yourselves.' The teacher said. I felt like slapping him. We really didn't need to draw more attention to ourselves.

'Well...' I began trying to save my daughter from being more embarrassed than she already was. 'We just moved here. We have a big family but we all get along pretty well. My cousin's adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme took me in when my parents died a while ago and they just adopted Jacquelyn a few years ago after her parents died. As you know our names are Renesmee and Jacquelyn but we get called Nessie and Jacquie. That's pretty much it.' I concluded.

'Thankyou girls. Please take the spare seats up the back.' The teacher said.

As we walked down to the back of the classroom everyone's eyes followed us.

We took our seats up the back and Jacquie looked to her left where that disgusting boy Scott and rather nice boy Caleb were sitting on the opposite row. I wasn't sure why she was paying attention to them until I saw the cocky look on Scott's face.

'Jacquie baby, come hang with us at lunch, I'll show you around.' He said.

The two boys sitting in front of us turned to look. I looked at their desks. The books on their desks read Austin Newton and James Crowley.

'Yeah,' the one with blonde hair said, I think his name was Austin. 'There's a pretty cosy janitor's closet we can check out, if you know what I mean.' He winked.

'Austin, leave the new girls alone, you're not going to get anything from anyone if you keep acting like that.' Caleb said.

'Thankyou, Caleb.' Jacquie said.

I smirked. Clearly Austin and Scott didn't like Caleb getting praise from pretty girls.

'What about you Nessie, you want to go have some fun?' Austin asked looking at me.

'Only if you're up for my kind of fun.' I answered seductively.

Jacquie gave me a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look. I winked at her.

'Okay and what might your kind of fun be?' he asked. He clearly thought he'd get what he wanted.

'My kind of fun,' I leaned closer to him so our faces were inches apart. 'is slowly tearing bodies apart and listening to the way the person screeches in horror.'

Austin and Scott looked at me like I had lost my mind. Caleb looked like he was holding back a laugh.

'If you like that kind of fun, continue flirting with us.' I threatened in a seductive voice.

'Whatever, I'll get you somehow. No girls can resist me for long.' Austin said.

Okay, time to give him a taste of the wrath of Renesmee Cullen.

I grabbed his wrist and slowly squeezed tighter until he flinched.

'Are you sure you want to keep talking?' I asked, still tightening my grip on his wrist.

He stared at me. 'What else can you hold me this tight with?' he asked in a husky voice.

I bent his wrist back. 'Ow! Okay stop!' he yelled loud enough for everyone in the class to go silent and turn to stare at us.

'Watch yourself.' I said giving him back his hand.

He and James turned back to the front muttering something like 'crazy bitch'.

Me and Jacquie smirked at each other. I had a feeling we hadn't heard the last of those bone heads.


	6. Chapter 6 Lunchbreak

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is relatively short. I do have a question for you though.  
I'm going to be making Renee and Phil have a kid and I was wondering what you thought of that. Should it be a boy or girl? Names? The same goes for Charlie and Sue Clearwater.  
It won't be happening for a while now but if anyone has some ideas...it could be a big help.  
I just wanted to add something really random. Today at school, I wrote down some of my ideas on a paper in History (With with my friend Forever-Gryffindor [You remember don't you?] I might add) and my other friend ripped it up. Grrrrrrr.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight ******** *sighs***

**Chapter 6-Lunchbreak**

Classes were just as I expected. Everyone looking at me and my little girl, trying to make bets on who would get us to go out with them, or more. I shuddered. There was no one at this school who we were interested. They were just humans, they couldn't know our secret.

'Aargh if I have to hear one more boy going on about how hot we are I think I'm going to puke.' Jacquie complained to me when we were in the lunch line.

'I know what you mean.' I said as I got an apple and an orange juice for my lunch, not that I'd eat much of it. Jacquie looked at me and got the same. I smirked, Jacquie had been copying my every move today. Probably the nerves.

'C'mon lets go find the others.' Jacquie suggested.

We walked over to where Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were sitting. Before we could get there however, Scott and Austin stopped us in our tracks.

'Look babe, we know you want us so stop playing hard to get.' Austin said to me.

I was about to make a smart-ass remark but Jacquie beet me to it.

'The only thing that's hard to get is _you_ out of our faces.' She said.

I looked over to where the rest of the Cullen family was sitting. The looks on their faces told me they could hear our conversation.

Scott grabbed Jacquie around the waist and whispered in her ear. 'I know you want to play sexy games, and I wanna touch you.'

She pushed him away, hard enough for him to fall over. 'Touch me again and you won't have arms to touch with.' She screeched. Wow that really freaked her out.

I took her hand and we walked over to our family. Jacquie was shaking slightly.

'Those boys are really ticking me off Nessie.' She said so only I could hear.

'Yeah, if they keep it up they're going to end up in a hospital.' I agreed.

I sat down next to Bella and gave her a hug.

'How's your first day girls?' she asked me and Jacquie, who had sat down next to me.

'Aargh you weren't kidding about everyone wanting you.' Jacquie said annoyed.

'Don't worry sweetie, they'll get over it.'

I really hoped so, Jacquie seemed to have a bit of a temper lately and I had a feeling that her shaking earlier might have something to do with her werewolf genes.

**(O_O is Jacquie going to phase into a werewolf???)**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7 Boys

**A/N: this chapter has a little hint of what may happen in the future. :P**

**Chapter 7-Boys**

A few weeks went by and school seemed to be going pretty well.

Jacquie and I were pretty much straight A students, but that might have something to do with the fact that we have photographic memory.

Everyone seemed to have accepted that all the older Cullen's were taken so they all moved on to the sophomore Cullen's.

Jacquie seemed to have absolutely no interest in boys. For this I was grateful. I really didn't need her dating anyone.

I can't really say the same for myself though. I nearly slapped myself one night when I realised I had a mega crush on Caleb Verrazero. I could not allow myself to get involved with him, it was wrong and against the rules. Also if anything happened to him I know I would be torn up, just like I was when Jacob died.

However, sometimes it is really hard to not talk to him.

Me and Jacquie were on our way to school one Tuesday morning. The sun was shining so the rest of the family were out hunting. We could have gone but decided it was fun playing human.

'You ready honey?' I asked Jacquie when we got out of the car. Jasper got me a fake driver's licence so I could drive Jacquie to school on days that mum and dad couldn't come.

'Yeah.' She answered.

We walked into the school and went to homeroom.

Once we were seated I noticed Scott and Austin were having an argument with Caleb about girls _again_.

'Nessie those boys are arguing again. Can't they just grow up or at least agree that Caleb is right?' she whispered to me. She called me Nessie at school.

I giggled. She too noticed that Caleb seemed a really nice person and had respect for girls.

'I'm just saying that you don't need to flirt with girls or talk to them like they're hookers to get them to like you.' Caleb said.

'Yeah right dude what are supposed to do then? Oh wait, you don't _do _anything.' Austin said.

Scott piped up. 'Yeah no wonder your still a virg-'

'If you boys wish to continue that conversation I would suggest you do it in your own time, unless you want to stay back and help the janitor clean the gum off the desks.' Mr Calam, the homeroom teacher said.

Me and Jacquie started giggling. I looked at Caleb. So he was still a virgin huh? If it wasn't for the fact he was 16 I would have found that strange.

The bell rang soon enough and those losers were still giving Caleb crap.

'Dude you'll never get laid with the way you act.' Austin jeered at Caleb.

'I don't want to ever get 'laid'. I believe that you should do 'it' when you're in love with someone and want to show it.' Caleb said. 'By the way, we're 16 man, we shouldn't even be doing that stuff.'

Why can't all boys think like that?

'Who cares about love? Don't you want to get some action?' Scott asked.

'Man you have no respect for girls at all. You wonder why the new girls don't want you but you don't even treat them right. If you appreciated girls then maybe they might appreciate you.' Caleb said.

Jacquie turned to look at him too.

This was getting overbearing. I had to say something.

'He's right you know. Girls only want to be treated the right way.' I cut in.

'Yeah,' Jacquie agreed 'appreciate girls and they appreciate you. Act like a complete tool and they push you away. Unless of course they're complete sluts then you might get some action.'

Scott and Austin stared at us in shock, mouths hanging open and looking as if we had just spoken another language.

'You might want to close your mouths, you look like fish.' I said to them.

Caleb laughed at them.

Me and Jacquie got up to leave the room. As we neared the door Caleb said something to them quietly, if I didn't have superhuman hearing I wouldn't have heard 'What'd I tell you guys?'

I turned to wink at him.

When we arrived at our seats in English Jacquie suddenly burst.

'Oh my gosh Nessie you so have a crush on Caleb!' she said really loudly.

'Shush!' I whispered.

'Sorry, I just got really excited.'

I smirked.

'So how long have you liked him?' she asked curiously.

'Jacquie, I don't have time to crush on people, especially not humans.' I lied.

'Oh whatever mum, I see right through you.' She giggled.

'Okay fine, I do but there is no way I can let it go anywhere. He is a human and I'm a dhampir, which for your information means part human, part vampire so there is no way I could let myself endanger someone like that.'

'Never stopped grandpa.' She muttered.

I knew she was right. My dad had fallen in love with a human and he never killed her. In fact he was even able to have a kid with her until she was changed into a vampire.

But there was no way I could let myself fall in love with anyone. It would be a dishonour to Jacob. The love of my life and the father of my beautiful little girl.

I especially could not fall in love with a human. That would not be a good idea.

By the last class of the day, gym, I couldn't get the thought of being in love with Caleb out of my mind. _Crap._

I got dressed in a daze. I couldn't stop thinking about Caleb. How staring into his sky blue eyes just made me want to melt. The way his short brown hair looked so sexy when he ran his hands through it. The way his lips moved when he talked. Oh, I wondered how his lips would feel on mine.

'Hello? Earth to Nessie?' Jacquie was waving her hand in front of my face.

'Huh? What?' I said.

'You've been staring off in space for like 10 minutes.'

'Oh, sorry.'

'Well whatever you were thinking about was making you very happy.' She giggled.

'C'mon, lets go.' I said and we made our way to gym class.

That day we were playing basketball and some of the boys, Caleb included, had their shirts off. Caleb's abbs looked so hot, I wanted to feel them. _No! Stop thinking like that Nessie_. I didn't realise I was staring until.....

'Take a picture, it lasts longer.' Jacquie giggled in my ear.

I quickly looked away and continued playing with the rest of the class.

About 10 minutes in, I was slightly distracted by the thought of whether or not it would be sunny tomorrow when I didn't notice the ball being thrown to me.

'Heads up!' Caleb yelled, but it was too late. The ball hit me right on the nose.

It didn't hurt of course, but it shocked me so much I dropped to the floor.

'Ouch.' I muttered and before I could get up Caleb was next to me.

'You ok Nessie?' he asked. Wow I loved the sound of his voice.

I smiled. 'I'm fine.'

I was about to get up but he held his hand out to me. I gladly took hold of it as he helped me up. I couldn't help notice that his touch sent a jolt of electricity through my veins. It felt......oddly satisfying.

'Thanks.' I said.

'No problem.' He answered.

I smiled and walked over to where Jacquie was standing.

She was smirking at me with a knowing look in her eyes. I gave her an innocent look but that just made her laugh.

'You....so....have....a crush....on....CALEB!' she said in between giggles.

'Tell anyone I'm crushing on a human and you're grounded.'

She continued laughing.

**A/N: so....what'd you think.**

**Just a warning.....the next chapter may make some people throw chairs at me......i am giving you a warning now!!! **

**R&R**


	8. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay!!! This is not a chapter but I wanted to warn you guys about the next one.**

**There are no lemons......I'm not into typing those........but when Jacquie and Renesmee are hunting some of our lovely friends from the Volturi come and "play" with them.**

**Before you all throw chairs at me!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The whole reason I killed Jacob in chapter one is so that this part can happen!!!**

**And if you continue reading after this chapter I GUARANTEE that Jacob comes back!!!! But you have to read and find out how :P **

**Please please PLEASE keep reading....the main part is coming up!!!!!!**

**Thanks crazymisscarly**


	9. Chapter 8 Horror

**(A/M: omg omg omg don't kill me please!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like....or can sympathise.)**

**Chapter 8-Horror**

After the first few months of school everything seemed to go routinely.

Get ready for school. Go to school. Go to classes. Watch those two idiot boys try to land a move on me or Jacquie. Try not to make it obvious I'm into Caleb. Eat lunch. Do the rest of my classes. Come home. Hang out with Jacquie or go hunting. Have a shower. Go to bed. Wake up and repeat the cycle.

I had noticed lately that Jacquie was getting angry easier. If something made her really angry she would shake a little bit. I had a feeling she was going to phase into a wolf like her dad.

I just hoped she wouldn't at school.

It was a Saturday morning, around 7.00am, when I decided to go for a walk – well run – around in the forest. Jacquie was doing her science homework so she couldn't come.

'Mum, I'm going for a walk okay?' I said as I came into the lounge room where my mum was sitting in dads lap on the couch.

'Okay but any sign of a vampire come straight home.' She said.

I nodded. Before I could get out the door however, Jacquie came running over to me.

'Can I come too mum?' she asked.

'Have you finished your science homework?' I asked her.

'Well.... no but I can do that tomorrow.' She said hopefully.

I sighed and took her hand. We ran out the door into the forest.

I liked running around in the forest. It made me feel free and the speed was exhilarating.

I lost track of how long we were running for. I wanted to run for hours and hours but I caught a sweet vampire scent and immediately stopped.

'What mum?' Jacquie asked.

'How far away from home are we?' I asked panicking slightly.

'Umm.... about half an hour I think. Why?' she looked at me. She looked a little freaked out by my strange behaviour.

At that moment two stunningly beautiful men stepped out from behind a tall tree.

Jacquie grabbed hold of my hand. _'Shit.' _She said using her power to talk to me.

Normally I would have scolded her for swearing but right now I was too worried about the vampires that were standing in front of us. They were obviously faster and stronger than us.

We were too far away from home for our family to hear us calling out and my dad wouldn't be able to hear our thoughts. Alice wouldn't have a vision about this because she couldn't 'see' me or Jacquie. How the hell were we going to get away?

'Hey girls,' the one with blonde hair said. 'My name is Jackson and this is my friend Nick,' he pointed to the tall, muscular brown-haired man next to him. 'We want to play some games with you.'

At that I pulled Jacquie behind me and bent low in to a hunting crouch.

'Touch Jacquie and I swear I'll rip you apart. I've killed miserable parasites like you before.' I said in a deadly tone, using Jacob's word for human blood drinking vampires.

'Ooh, not very friendly.' Said Jackson.

Suddenly Nick ran fast as lightning around me and grabbed Jacquie, locking her arms behind her back.

'No! Don't touch her!' I screeched, causing nearby birds to fly away, scared.

I lunged for Nick's throat but a strong arm caught me.

'If you play our game we won't touch your friend. Deal?' Jackson said placing an arm around my waist.

I struggled a bit, trying to push him off me.

'Fine, have it your way then.' He looked over at Jacquie and she screeched. I turned to see that Nick had pushed Jacquie into a tree and was kissing down her neck. She was hitting him in the chest with her fists but it was doing nothing.

After a few seconds I didn't see the point of struggling. He was too strong and I could never get away from him. If I kept struggling then they would hurt my little girl. I stared into her eyes. She was so scared. I couldn't let her lose her innocence like this. It wasn't fair to her.

It really wasn't fair to me either, but I wasn't exactly innocent anymore and I knew we weren't going to get away.

I stopped struggling. 'Deal.' I said in a dead tone.

'Okay Nick, don't do anything to her. You can have some fun with this one after I'm done.' Jackson grinned and held my wrists together.

'STOP PLEASE!!' Jacquie was still trying to get Nick off her. She was shaking slightly.

'Jacquie it's okay!' I told her, knowing it was a complete lie.

'Shut up unless you want some too.' Nick said in her ear. He grabbed Jacquie around the waist and pulled her tightly against him, then ran off into the forest.

'Hey! Where are you taking her?' I screeched.

Jackson laughed against my neck. 'To our secret hideout.' He whispered seductively.

He picked me up and ran at inhuman speed through the forest. He ran faster than any vampire I had ever seen. In any other situation I would have been impressed.

Too soon we arrived at an abandoned shack. The sweet smell of pure human blood filled my nostrils and my throat burned.

'MUMMY!!!' I heard Jacquie yell.

'Where's my little girl??' I asked Jackson.

He set me on the ground and held my arm tightly. I looked around and saw trees everywhere. I couldn't understand why I could smell so much blood.

'She's inside and if you even think about running,' he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. He ran his hands up the back of my shirt, rubbing my skin. 'we'll play with her instead.' He said huskily.

He gripped my wrist and pulled me through the front door and we walked through the hallway. The door to one of the rooms was opened. I looked into the room and saw something that made my stomach drop.

The naked and broken bodies of two teenage girls were lying on the floor. Their lifeless bodies were covered in blood and bruises. Looking around I knew there were more bodies in the other rooms. I knew the girls were dead because I couldn't hear their heartbeats.

All I could hear were the screams of my little girl and her abnormally fast heartbeat. It wasn't as fast as mine but it was faster than a human's.

'I'm coming baby!' I yelled out to her. In a lower tone I said to Jackson. 'You and your friend are incuubus vampires aren't you?'

Incuubus vampire's liked to 'play' with their prey before drinking their blood.

He grinned evilly 'How did you know?'

I shivered. 'My father told me about parasites like you.' I practically growled.

'Oh yeah?' He stopped walking down the hallway. I could hear Jacquie in the room in front of us. The door was still closed but I heard movement. 'And who might your dad be?'

'Edward Cullen.' I answered. His face faltered a bit, I thought that the sound of my father's name may have scared him. Good, my family was famous amongst the vampire world. Hopefully he would realise what my family would do if they found out about what he and his friend had planned for me.

Then his face spread into a wide grin. He opened the door.

What I saw inside scared me. Jacquie was being held from behind by Nick. He had his hands around her waist. She had tears running down her face. She was barely decent, only in her black bra and underwear. Her clothes were thrown across the room. She clearly put up a struggle.

The room was small and dusty. A small bed was pushed up against the wall. My stomach did uneasy flips.

On the opposite wall was a new computer, sitting on an old fashioned desk. It had a webcam. I found it strange that there was computer in this room.

Jackson pushed me in the door way and slammed the door shut. He pushed me towards Jacquie and Nick. Nick grabbed my arm.

'Guess what Nick, we've found the Cullens!' Jackson said with a laugh.

He turned towards the computer and typed some things in. After a minute he adjusted the webcam and pointed it at Jacquie, Nick and I.

He walked over towards us and looked at the camera.

'Hey Cullens! Glad we reached you! We have a show we want to put on!' Jackson said.

I looked at the screen of the computer. It had the words RECORDING at the top and underneath it was a screen that showed who was watching. It had Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Bella and Edward's faces. My mum had her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. My dad looked as though he was ready to hurt someone.

'What are you doing?' My mum's panicked voice came from the speakers of the computer.

'We're having some fun!' Nick said. He pushed Jacquie down and kicked her in the stomach. She screamed out in pain.

'Jacquie!!' I screamed. I pushed Nick's arm off me and jumped down next to her. 'You said you wouldn't hurt her!' I yelled at Jackson.

He laughed. 'Isn't it a good thing I got a portable webcam?' he was holding the webcam in his hand and filming me. 'Yes, I suppose I did say that. Nick, hold this one please.' He pointed to Jacquie.

Nick grabbed Jacquie's shoulder and pulled her off the ground. He slammed her into the wall and put one hand on her chest, holding her there.

She tried to push him off her and winced in pain, clutching her bare stomach.

Jackson filmed Nick and Jacquie for a while and then threw him the camera. Nick filmed everything that Jackson did.

Jackson pulled me up and threw me towards the bed.

When I didn't fall he ran over and pushed me down onto it. He hovered over me.

'Get off her!' Jacquie screeched. I looked at her. She was shaking slightly. Nick slapped her and she fell to the ground.

'Jacquie just stop freaking out or they'll hurt you!' I yelled as Nick pulled her to her feet again.

Jackson had his knees on either side of my hips. He laughed and looked at Jacquie. 'Listen to your mother!' he laughed sarcastically.

He turned to me and ripped my jacket off. 'It's a good thing your experienced Nessie Cullen!' he said seductively, yet loud enough for my parents to hear. 'Innocent girls aren't as fun.'

Tears started falling down my face as he removed more of my clothing. Jacquie was still trying to get Nick off her so she could get to me.

I looked at Nick, filming this. I growled loudly at him. I looked at Jackson and gave him a deepest look of loathing.

'Why are you doing this!?' I growled. He smirked.

'I've been doing this for a long time babe. I love the way my victims squirm and beg me to stop. When we got given the job of taking the youngest Cullens, we couldn't resist.'

'Our masters will reward us. There is no way your family won't want revenge after we're through with you two!' Nick said spitefully.

'Your masters? Oh my God. You're part of the Volturi!' Jacquie yelled.

'Yeah, but we like to take a vacation every once in a while and change our eating habits. We aren't going to drink your blood of course, Aro would have us killed. We are going to have some fun with you two since you are less breakable beings before we hand you over though. Human's are too soft.' Jackson said indifferently. 'Now back to business.' He said, grinning at me.

'Don't touch my mum!' Jacquie screamed, before being punched in the stomach.

She looked at Nick with a look so terrifying Nick flinched slightly. She looked so much like a pissed off newborn vampire. She was shaking worse than I had ever seen her.

Was she going to phase? I hoped she could before-

Too late. I screamed out in pain because of it. Jackson was holding me way too tightly. I growled and tried once again to push him off.

After the worst hour of my life (at least, that's what it felt like) he stood up and walked back over to where Jacquie and Nick were. Jacquie was struggling with Nick, but when she saw Jackson coming over to her, she froze. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was unsteady.

'You better be a good girl while I'm gone, or you'll end up like your mummy.' Jackson said. She flinched and looked at me with terrified eyes.

Jackson walked out of the room to do god knows what. Nick spun Jacquie around so that he could look directly into her eyes.

'I'm feeling pretty bored. Do you think I can have a turn with your mum?' he asked curiously. His voice had an edge to it.

Jacquie started to shake again. She tried to push Nick of her but he was too strong. I couldn't move. I didn't have the strength or the will power. My body hurt all over.

'I thought I told you to be a good girl.' Jackson's voice came from outside the door. Jacquie immediately stopped moving.

Jackson walked in and stopped at the edge of the bed I was sitting in. I felt my stomach drop. He was going to hurt me again and there was nothing I could do.

He grinned at me and resumed his previous position on the bed. Nick was still recording everything.

I heard a menacing growl coming from the other side of the room. Jacquie was growling at Nick. I had never heard her growl before, and it was enough to scare even me, her mother.

Suddenly, she burst out of her skin. Nick jumped back, dropping the camera and looking startled at the dark brown wolf that was Jacquie. She growled viciously and lunged for Nick's throat.

She quickly dismembered his body parts and they were scattered across the room.

Jackson jumped off the bed and tried to defend himself but it was too late. Jacquie had bitten into his neck and ripped off his head with a sickening metallic screech.

I was frozen in place at the turn of events. I had tears silently flowing down my cheeks. I felt dirty and exposed.

While she was ripping Jackson apart I looked around the room. I got up and picked up the remainder of our clothes. I turned to Jacquie.

She was still in her wolf form. She slowly stood on her hind legs and phased back to a human. We stared at each other wordlessly. I looked at her body and saw bruises on her stomach. She had a big one from where Nick had kicked her and a few others where she had been slapped.

I looked down to see that I had bruises all along my arms and down my ribs.

I handed Jacquie her shirt and jeans. I picked up my pink jacket and blue jeans.

We got dressed in silence. When we were done I turned to the webcam.

I picked it up and looked into it.

'Mum?' I asked my voice shaky. I felt numb and my stomach hurt.

'She's gone to your house honey.' Esme's sweet voice came from the computer speakers.

'Okay.' I said.

Then another feeling overtook me. I felt completely enraged. I squashed the camera. I turned to the computer and kicked it. I started ripping and smashing it apart, growls erupting from my chest. I had never felt this angry before. I felt angry at Nick for hitting my girl. I was fuming. I was screaming as I ripped apart the bed sheets.

'Mum, stop.' Jacquie said, coming to hug me. She sounded slightly scared at how I was acting.

I instantly felt bad for behaving that way in front of my daughter. She had just witnessed her mum being _r-ra-rap_-I couldn't even think the word because it made me feel like crying. I shouldn't be ripping things apart like that.

I wanted to break down. I wanted to find the Volturi and kill every single one of them. But I had to be strong for my daughter.

Together we put the pieces of Nick and Jackson in a pile. I found my lighter on the floor next to my smashed mobile. I lit the pieces on fire.

I grabbed Jacquie's hand and we ran away from the burning pile of parasites. We ran out of the abandoned house, past the bodies of dead teenage girls that had been victims of a terrible death.

We ran and ran until we found familiar forest land and could find our way home.

**A/N: *ducks under chair* I know you are going to want to kill me now......well I'm putting the next chapter.**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 9 Unplanned

**A/N: okay......I'm still alive so here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 9-Unplanned**

We arrived back home to find a very anxious Bella waiting for us at the door.

'Oh Renesmee, I'm sorry honey.' She said pulling me into a hug that only a mum can give to a daughter. 'I'm so sorry, but I'm proud of you for protecting your little girl like that.'

I hugged her and cried into her shoulder.

'Where's grandpa?' Jacquie asked.

'He is furious about what happened and is running around in the forest, knocking trees over I expect. Not that I can blame him.' She said, shaking her head.

'I can't believe those evil bloodsucking leeches sent you a video.' Jacquie said, disgusted. She sounded a lot like Jacob when she said that, something I didn't expect from her.

Then again she had been through a lot today, and mum had said to me once that after Jacob had phased he was very bitter. Hell, I'd been through a lot today and I was beyond pissed off.

'Let's get you girls inside.' Mum whispered.

We walked inside and Jacquie took my hand. We went to our bedroom and she sat on my bed.

I joined her and she wrapped her arms around me. I let silent tears fall down my face.

We eventually fell asleep in my bed. I dreamed about what Jackson did to me. He did it over and over again and I woke up screaming.

'Mum it's okay, shh, shh, it's okay I'm here.' Jacquie said rubbing my shoulder.

I felt the need to throw up and I ran into the bathroom.

As I got up to wash my face, Jacquie came in.

'Are you okay mum?' she asked, worried.

I thought about my answer carefully. I sure as hell was _not _okay. I had a bad feeling in my stomach. It was an intensified feeling to what I knew I had felt before. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

As I threw up in the toilet again I remembered why the weird feeling in my stomach felt familiar.

It was the way I felt when I was pregnant with Jacquie.

Oh, no. No. No. No. No. No. No! This could not be happening. I turned to look at Jacquie.

'Oh, god Jacquie I'm pregnant.' I told her, fighting back tears.

I definitely felt pregnant. I hadn't thrown up like that since I was pregnant with Jacquie. That sick parasite got me pregnant with his demon child. I started panicking.

'Oh.....are you sure mum?' Jacquie asked me.

I nodded. I didn't know what to do. My baby was a part of that parasite and I wanted it gone. I wanted it out of me. I wanted to get rid of it.

I ran my hand over my belly and noticed a bump forming. _Crap. _This stupid baby was growing too quickly. Probably because it was ¾ vampire and ¼ human.

I wanted this _thing_ out of me. I wanted it gone forever. It was a demon like its dad.

It was dangerous and needed to be gone. It was a part of _him._

But it was a part of me too. _Sigh._

I couldn't want harm for my little baby; it didn't ask to be born. It wasn't its fault its dad was a sick parasite. It couldn't help what it was. I needed to be a good mum and protect my baby from harm.

I mentally slapped myself for wishing harm to my little baby. Jacquie came up and hugged me.

Eventually we made our way back to our room. We climbed back into my bed and Jacquie hugged me tightly. In was really glad to have such a caring child. I hoped my new little one would be just like its sister.

As we drifted off to sleep I thought I heard my parents coming through the front door. They must have just gotten home from wherever they were. I actually had no idea they left.

Morning came soon enough and I realised I had slept longer than I normally would have. I also realised my parents were in the room. I could tell because I heard them breathing.

'Bella, you still haven't told me the real reason you are blocking their thoughts.' my dad said. Their talking must have woken me up.

'I told you. It's because they deserve some privacy in their dreams.' Mum answered.

Silence.

'What?' mum asked.

'Since when do you block their dreams from me?' dad asked in a suspicious voice.

Mum sighed. 'Because I know they are dreaming about what happened yesterday. Nessie was screaming in her sleep, she never does that. Do you really want to hear what happened over and over again?'

Dad was quiet for a minute. 'I guess you're right. I just can't believe something like this actually happened.'

After 10 minutes I felt a hand on my cheek and heard Jacquie speaking in my mind.

'_Mum, I just want you to know that I'm here for you and that you should tell grandma and grandpa you're pregnant.'_

I opened my eyes and saw Jacquie staring at me. She must have heard what mum and dad said.

I sighed and nodded. She was right. I had to tell my parents.

We sat up and looked over to where mum and dad were sitting on Jacquie's bed. I thought about how best it would be to break it to them.

'Mum, have we still got the crib Jacquie and I slept in when we were babies?' I asked.

Mum looked confused. 'Yes, it's in the garage at Carlisle and Esme's house. Why?'

I sighed. 'We are going to need to get it soon, I'm pregnant. And if you think I am getting rid of my baby just because of its father you are mistaken.'

'Oh God, Nessie you have to abort it. It's probably going to kill you.' Dad said sadly.

'How will it? I'm not human and I drink blood anyway. Just because this baby will be more vampire than me doesn't mean I have to get rid of it.' I said.

'Nessie, that thing is going to eat its way out of you. It will break your bones and we can't give you vampire venom to fix them. You have to get rid of that baby.' Mum said.

No, I wouldn't let my baby get hurt. I had to protect it. It was a helpless being and it needed me. 'How can you say that mum? After everything you went through for me you want me to get rid of my baby?' I yelled.

'This is different Nessie, I was a human then-'

'Exactly mum! You were a weak and defenceless human and you still did everything you could to protect me! How can you not let me do that for my baby?' I screeched.

'Because emergency vampirization won't work for you!' she yelled back.

'What the hell is emergency vampirization?' Jacquie asked, speaking for the first time.

'It's the word Jacob used to explain – never mind this is not the time.' Mum said.

'No mum, tell me what Jacob said! I want to know.' I said.

She sighed. 'When I was pregnant with you I told Jacob the only thing that would save me from death was becoming a vampire. He called it "emergency vampirization".'

I laughed. Then I started crying. I wanted Jacob so much and he couldn't be here for me. Why couldn't I be having Jacob's baby? Then my parents wouldn't want to make be get rid of it.

'Mum , dad, I don't care how much you hate it , but I am having this baby!' I cried. Jacquie wrapped her arms around me.

'Renesmee, I can't lose you like that.' mum said. She started sobbing into my dads shoulder.

'Mum, I'm not going to die. Just chill out.' I said feeling frustrated.

After 3 minutes, everything was uncomfortably silent.

'Lets go for a walk Jacquie. I need to hunt and so do you.' I said, to break the silence, and noticing the dark circles under Jacquie's eyes.

'You two are not leaving this house!' dad yelled suddenly panicking.

'Oh come on dad, Jacquie killed those vampires yesterday, I really doubt that there are any more-'

'It's not that.' Mum said cutting across me. 'Alice had a vision about the volturi coming to "pay us a visit" and I don't want to get you two involved. So until we know when they are coming, you are not leaving this house. It is way too dangerous as they might come when you are out and cross paths with you. If this happens Alice won't know because she can't see you in her visions.'

Oh. My. Gosh. The volturi were coming. I couldn't let them find out about Jacquie. The only real reason they were coming to visit us was because they wanted another reason to have our family destroyed so Aro, the leader of their coven, could collect our talents. All the volturi cared about was power and domination over the vampire world.

They used me as an excuse last time, I couldn't let them gain another excuse by seeing Jacquie. Then I remembered I had another reason to be freaking out.

Me and Jacquie were supposed to have been brought to them yesterday. But Jackson and Nick had failed their mission. All they had accomplished was getting me pregnant-

'Mum, what if they find out I'm pregnant with a vampire's baby! No wait it's worse than that! It's _dad _was part of the Volturi! That will be an excuse to start a fight because they will go on with a load of psycho bull crap about how it is a danger to exposing our secret! And they are going to want to know about Jacquie and if she is a threat.' I said, panicking.

'No Nessie, they are not going to find out because you are going to stay in this house until they leave.' My mum said firmly.

'Wait, when are they coming?' I asked.

'Tomorrow morning they are going to come to the big house. At least, Alice saw Marcus, Caius, Demetri and Alec having a conversation with us in that house. Everyone except you two were there.' She answered.

'Okay,' I said, feeling a bit calmer. 'what about the rest of them?'

'Alice didn't see them coming.' Dad answered.

'Good.' Jacquie said. 'C'mon mum, I'm thirsty let's go get some blood.' She took my hand and we went into the kitchen to drink some donor blood.

Later that night, after me and Jacquie were in our beds, I thought about the coming day. What would the volturi do? Why were they coming? Would I be able to protect my daughter and my baby?

But mainly, I thought about Caleb Verrazero. We had school tomorrow. What would he think when he saw I wasn't there? Would he notice? Would he find it weird that all of the Cullen's were absent from school?

But most importantly, would he miss me as much as I'd miss him?

I wouldn't be going to school for at least a month. I was about to have a baby that needed me to care for it. People at school couldn't know I was pregnant, that there would be a real danger.

I ran my hand over my belly. It was getting bigger. I looked about 1 ½ months pregnant, but I had only gotten pregnant yesterday. You could hardly tell I had a bump but I knew that I still needed to wear clothes that covered it up tomorrow, in case something went wrong and the Volturi showed up at our house.

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 10 Unwanted Visitors

**A/N: Heya!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! And thanks to Forever-Gryffindor for the tips to create an awesome kissing scene!!!! Have fun at the snow!!!**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I was not smart enough to come up with twilight :-(**

**Chapter 10-Unwanted Visitors**

'Renesmee? Jacquelyn? Time to get up girls.' My mum's sweet voice came from the doorway.

'What time is it?' Jacquie asked hoarsely.

'6:30am, in half an hour the Volturi are coming.' She answered.

We both jumped out of bed straight away.

Mum laughed. 'I should say that every morning so that you get up for school.' Her expression changed to one of sadness. 'Nessie, I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday. You're right to want to keep your baby alive. It was just the thought of losing you that sent me over the edge.'

'Oh mum, it's okay.' I said going up to hug her.

She held me tightly. 'I love you both so much. It was said that love was impossible for vampires. Clearly our family has proven that theory wrong.' She smiled.

'Yeah.' Jacquie said, before going up to hug my mum.

'We love you too mum, no matter what happens today we always will.' I said.

'I'll see you girls later, okay?' mum said in a worried tone.

'Okay.' Me and Jacquie said in unison.

She smiled and left the room. I listened as her footsteps left the house and sounded through the forest.

'Let's get dressed.' Jacquie said, breaking the silence.

She put on a pair of black jeans, a red long sleaved shirt, her running shoes and a black jacket.

I put on a pair of blue jeans, a loose green t-shirt and a black jacket. I went to my jewellery box and put on my locket and promise bracelet. I then put on my running shoes as well.

I ran a brush through my long, curly bronze hair and put in a black headband. I looked at Jacquie. She looked really cute with her long, curly brown hair put up in a messy bun.

'Can you see my baby bump?' I asked Jacquie.

'Hmm.....you can only tell its there if your looking for it.' she answered.

I sat down on my bed and Jacquie sat down next to me. She was looking at me with a curious expression.

'What's up honey? I know you have a question.' I said, smiling at her.

'Well I was just wondering what you were going to call it.' She said.

'I'm not really sure. If it's a girl though, I think I want its middle name to be Marie, and if it's a boy, I want the middle name to be Anthony, like your grandparents.' I told her.

'Those are nice names.' She said.

We spent the next half hour discussing what I was going to call the baby. In the end we came up with Jacob Anthony for a boy, or Skyla Marie for a girl. Jacquie liked the name Skyla, and I was all for it.

'So do you want a sister or a brother?' I asked her.

She thought for a minute. 'I think I want a little sister so we can all share the same room and take care of each other and stuff.' She said quietly.

I smiled. I could see Jacquie liked the idea of being a big sister, even under the circumstances.

'Jacquie, if we do end up meeting with the Volturi, make sure you don't say anything stupid, and don't shake their hands.' I said to her, remembering some of the Volturi gifts.

'Is that because of the mind reading talent Aro has?' she asked. Aro, the leader of the Volturi, could see every thought the mind has ever had with just one touch.

'Yeah, and there are these two small ones, named Alec and Jane that have powers as well. Some covens call them the "witch twins". Jane can torture a person with her mind alone and Alec can cut off people's senses. The only person who can stop it is Bella.' I said

Jacquie shivered. She looked out the window. 'Did you hear that?' she asked. Strange, I didn't hear anything and my hearing was better than Jacquie's. Well it was. Maybe she got better hearing after she phased.

'Hear what?' I asked.

Jacquie got up and opened the window. A light breeze flowed through the room and brought with it the scent of 3 familiar vampires. Then I heard it.

Footsteps. Something was running fast, and it was coming closer.

'Do you recognise that scent?' Jacquie asked really quietly.

'Yes,' I answered just as silently. 'It's Aro, Jane and Felix.'

'Oh no, that's why Alice didn't see them coming. They came to us!' she said panicking.

'Don't worry, whatever you do, don't insult them. Only talk when they talk to you and don't shake hands with Aro or he will know about the baby.'

She took my hand. 'Okay.'

We waited in our room until we heard three knocks on the door.

'Here we go.' I said softly.

Jacquie stared at me with wide eyes.

We went out into the lounge room hand-in-hand and stood in front of the door. I opened it slowly.

'Hi.' I said nervously, looking at the black cloaked figures of Aro, Felix and Jane. Jane smiled angelically – evilly in my opinion.

I resisted the urge to slap her.

'Hello precious Renesmee, we have come to pay a visit to you and your parents. I must say it has been rather difficult to find you. Are they home?' Aro said in a cheerful voice.

Aargh. It was all Aro's fault that Nick and Jackson had hurt me. But I knew I had to pretend nothing happened.

'No.' I said in an even voice. 'They are at the big house waiting for your friends to arrive; we didn't know you guys were coming.'

'Well that's too bad; I was hoping to see them here in your lovely home.' He said still cheerfully.

'Umm.....do you want to come in?' I asked, hoping he would decline. I didn't want this parasite anywhere near me or Jacquie, let alone my home, the one place I felt safe.

'Yes, I think that would be nice.' He answered.

I led them into the lounge room, where I sat on the small white couch. Jacquie sat on the arm of it.

Aro, Felix and Jane all sat on the three-seater lounge. They were looking at Jacquie with curious expressions.

'Who is that Renesmee?' Aro asked me looking at Jacquie.

Jacquie took my hand. _'Took him long enough.' _

'This is Jacquelyn.' I said.

Aro looked at me as if he was expecting me to say more.

'Jacquelyn what exactly are you?' Aro asked in a cheerful voice.

Jacquie remained silent for a while, probably not sure whether or not she should answer. 'What do you mean?' she finally asked.

Aro smiled. 'I am just very curious as to what you are. You do not smell like the werewolves, but you don't smell like a vampire either. You could not possibly be human, because your heartbeat is too fast, but I can smell your blood. So, what I mean is, what are you?'

I answered for her. 'She is part human, part vampire, part werewolf.'

'How, may I ask, is that possible? This is an extraordinary discovery we can add to our histories. This family has made so many interesting things happen that our ancestors were not aware of. So please explain what has made this turn of events happen.'

'My mum is dhampir and my dad is a werewolf. Well, he was before he got killed by vampires.' Jacquie said.

'What does dhampir mean Jacquelyn?' Aro asked curiously.

'It means half-human, half-vampire.' I answered. 'I'm Jacquelyn's mum and her dad was killed when he was trying to protect me from vampires who wanted to kill us.'

'Interesting, very interesting.' He said, almost to himself. That tone of voice had me suspicious. Was it the Volturi's fault Jacob was dead as well? My eye's narrowed.

I started feeling faint. I knew it was because of the baby. Jacquie touched my face. _'You look really pale mum. I'm getting you some blood, okay?'_

'Thanks honey.' I said.

She got up and went into the kitchen.

'Where is she going?' Jane asked in her babyish voice.

'The kitchen.' I said indifferently.

'Why is she going in there?' she asked.

'To get me some blood. Did you want some?' I asked, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

'No thanks.'

'What about you two?' I asked Aro and Felix. It was a strange thing to do but I didn't want to be rude, no matter how much pain they had caused me.

Felix shook his head and Aro said. 'No thankyou dear.' My eyes tightened. How dare he use caring words towards me?

Jacquelyn was gone for a little bit longer than I thought was necessary. When she returned she had her phone in one hand and my cup in the other.

'Here mum.' She said handing me the cup. She put her phone in her pocket and sat on the floor in front of me.

I started drinking the blood and immediately felt better. The three volturi members were still looking at us with expressions that made me want to laugh. Jane and Felix looked bored and confused but Aro was looking at me like he was demanding an explanation. I wasn't going to tell him anything unless he asked first.

I held Jacquie's hand and used my gift to ask her why she had her phone, all the while keeping eye contact with Aro.

'_I just texted grandma to tell her who was here and she said not to do anything rash, or to tell them anything they didn't need to know.' _She replied using her gift.

I used my gift to ask her if they were coming home soon.

'_She thinks it will be too obvious we are hiding something if they come now.'_

Aro was still holding my gaze. 'So what brings you to Forks?' I asked, breaking the silence between us and the Volturi.

'We only wished to meet with our friends and see what they have been up to over the years.' Aro answered in his eerily cheerful voice. Jeeze, did he have to believe everyone was his friend?

'Well, they're not here so maybe we could meet them at the other house.' I suggested a little harshly, praying desperately they would agree.

'Who's not here?' Felix asked.

'Your friends.' Jacquie said tonelessly.

'Ah, my dears, do you not consider me a friend to you?' Aro asked in his cheerful voice. Far out, did he always have to be so damn cheerful?

'No, we do not. Mainly because you wanted me dead, and to be perfectly honest I think you still want me dead. Another reason is because you sent incubus vampires to find me, not even considering the fact they might decide to hurt me. Why the hell would I consider you a friend?' I answered.

_Oops. I said too much._

I suddenly felt pain rippling through my body. It hurt a lot but I could handle it. I looked at Jane to see her smiling evilly at me.

'Stop that Jane.' I said evenly. She smiled wider.

'What is she doing mum?' Jacquie asked me.

'Remember what I told you about talents earlier?' I asked.

Jacquie gasped and looked at Jane. 'Stop hurting my mum! She has been through enough pain in the last couple of days because of you! She doesn't need any additions.'

'Well we are not friends so why would I stop?' Jane asked in a sickly sweet voice. The pain intensified and I started screaming loudly. I fell off the chair and landed next to Jacquie. My stomach writhed around a bit.

'Mum? Mum!! Stop hurting her you bitch!' Jacquie yelled at Jane. She was shaking. I hoped she wouldn't phase, these vampires were way more experienced fighters than her.

The pain suddenly stopped. I rubbed my belly, hoping my baby was okay.

Then Jacquie screamed a spine chilling, skin crawling scream. I looked at the Volturi members to see them laughing.

'No, don't hurt my little girl!! Hurt me instead or I swear me and my family will rip you apart!' I yelled.

Jacquie's screams intensified.

'STOP NOW YOU SICK BLOODSUCKING PARASITE!!!!' I screamed loudly. I had to admit, calling her a bloodsucking parasite sounded weird considering I was a vampire too.

Jacquie stopped screaming and then started sobbing. I pulled her into a hug. She cried into my chest.

'Get out of our house right now.' A voice said in an even tone, which made it sound more menacing. I looked to see my mum standing in the door way. She looked so deadly that anyone would believe she was a vampire. She must've put a shield over us.

The three Volturi members stared at us evilly one last time before leaving without another word.

Jacquie was still crying into my chest. I felt so angry at Jane for hurting my little girl.

'This is all my fault.' I said sadly, patting Jacquie on the head.

'What is?' mum asked, coming to sit next to me.

'I told Aro he wasn't my friend, then Jane started hurting me with her mind. Then Jacquie called Jane a bitch so she started torturing Jacquie instead. If I had have just kept my mouth shut she wouldn't have hurt us.' I mumbled pathetically.

'Oh honey, it's not your fault the Volturi are merciless losers.' My mum said.

Suddenly mum's phone rang.

'Hello?' she answered on the first ring.

'_Bella you better get down here.' _Alice's panicked voice came from the other line.

'I can't. Jane just tortured Nessie and Jacquie, I have to stay here.'

'_Bella, if you don't come now, Alec is going to use his power so that Felix and Demetri can have us all destroyed. We need your shield. And I know you are going to ask if you can bring Nessie and Jacquie and I think they should go to school. It's only 7.15am anyway.'_ Alice said.

'Okay we're coming.' Mum said. She looked at me and Jacquie.

'C'mon Jacquie, let's get our school stuff.' I said. I helped her to her feet.

'I'll see you girls after school, okay?' my mum said before running out the door.

We got our stuff ready for school and ran over to the big Cullen house to get the car. When we arrived I motioned for Jacquie to stay quiet. I listened hard to hear what the people inside were saying.

'That does not give you the right to torture them!' my dad's voice came from wherever he and the rest of the family was.

'She was disrespecting us, and we are not tolerant to disloyalty.' Jane's childlike voice said.

'Well we are not tolerant to having incubus vampires on our land. Especially not from your coven! I think you should leave.' Said Carlisle.

Jacquie and I got in the car. We drove off in silence.

Although it was not the time to be feeling happy, I was slightly excited about seeing Caleb again.

**So......at least you know why I had to do what I did...cause Nessie's PREGNANT!!! Will it be a demon child???**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 11 Vampire Class

**A/N: Okay... here's my next chapter. There are pictures on my profile of the characters......but I might suggest you don't look at them until chapter 14 comes.**

**Here we go :)**

**Also.....i just want to clear up that Renesmee got pregnant with Jacquelyn the normal way okay??? I got a message from someone who didn't understand so......**

**On with the story!! :)**

**Chapter 11-Vampire Class**

'Everyone, please take out your text books and turn to page 189.' Mrs. Marsden, the history teacher said at the start of our history lesson.

Next to me, Jacquie shifted uncomfortably.

'What's wrong sweetheart?' I asked her.

She pointed to her open text book. I gasped. The title of page 189 read _'The history of vampires'_.

_Oh, crap. This is just what we need. _I thought to myself.

'Okay class. This week we are learning about the history of mythical creatures, starting with vampires.' Mrs. Marsden announced.

I really hoped nothing too accurate was written in this text book. Just when our family starts fitting in, we start learning about vampires, which we are.

'So, let's start off discussing some things we already know about vampires. Anyone have anything?'

A few people put their hands up.

'Katie, what do you know?' Mrs. Marsden asked.

'They only come out during the night because they are burned by the sun.' Katie answered.

Jacquie snorted and I stifled a laugh behind my hand. Humans were so clueless. Some people turned to look at us. Caleb included.

'Okay, what else do we know about the legends of vampires? Scott?' Mrs. Marden asked.

'They were super hot.' He answered. Some people giggled.

_Well, _I thought, _he's right about the good looks part._

'Yes, they were said to have incredibly good looks. James?' Mrs. Marden said.

'Well, I think I might state the obvious. They drank blood.' James replied, rolling his eyes.

'Yes, they were said to be blood thirsty demons, who drained the blood of innocent people.' Mrs. Marsden said in a spooky voice.

'What a load of rubbish.' Caleb said. I turned to look at him, as did the rest of the class.

'Yes Caleb, we already know that there is no such thing as vampires, but-'

'No, I don't mean that,' he cut her off. 'I mean the whole bloodthirsty demon thing. What if they were just seriously misunderstood creatures who only fed off human blood because they had too? I mean, what if they didn't want to? What if some of them tried to fit in, but were forced to go into hiding because humans were scared of them and wanted them dead? What if there really are vampires out there, but they pretend to be human in case some people figure out what they are and drive them away?' he paused for a minute, then said in a low tone. 'How do we know that there aren't vampires in our school, pretending to be human so that they can have normal lives?'

Oh. My. Gosh. Caleb knew there were vampires at school. He knew, but he thought they should be accepted. Holy crap, he knew. But wait, how did he know they didn't want to end human lives?

'Well Caleb that is an interesting point of view. However, I think you will find that not many others would share the same idea. Who here agrees that, if vampires were real of course, they aren't really evil, they are just misunderstood?' Mrs. Marsden asked, a little too sarcastic.

Me and Jacquie looked at each other and then slowly raised our hands. We knew better than anyone that not all vampires were evil. We lived with vampires who denied their very being so that they didn't have to drain human blood. They only drank animal blood and it allowed them to live amongst humans and, in Carlisle's case, save them from death. This was a sign that some vampires could live in peace with humans and not have to kill them.

The Volturi however, were a completely different story.

I looked around the room. No one else had their hands up and I was momentarily disappointed. Clearly, there would be no acceptance from this class for vampires.

Mrs. Marsden looked at us as if we had lost our minds.

'Well Renesmee, would you mind sharing your point of view on vampires with the class?' she asked.

_Yes I would mind. _'I agree with Caleb. I'm sure some vampires wouldn't have chosen to be dammed to an eternal life of feeding off the life of others.' I said. _Well, _I thought,_ my mum did._ 'I'm sure lots of them may have wanted to just fit in and be accepted as part of the world.'

I looked at Caleb. He was staring at me with an expression I couldn't work out. It looked like he was willing me to understand something.

Then I got it. He knew it was my family that were vampires. But how did he find out?

'Thank you for those interesting ideas. But I do still think that most people agree that vampires were terrible creatures.' Mrs. Marsden said.

Everyone in the room, with the exception of me, Jacquie and Caleb nodded and made murmurs of agreement.

I continued looking at Caleb. I would have some questions for him to answer at lunchtime.

**(Ooh, Caleb knows about vampires!!! Lol!! There's a big shocker coming up in the next chapter.....well it might shock you :P)**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 12 Questions

**A/N: This explains how Caleb knows about vampires. Please answer this question. Should I do a chapter in Jacquie's point of view?**

**By the way.....this could get a little boring.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight. I only own Caleb and Jacquelyn.**

**Chapter 12-Questions**

'Mum, what's bothering you?' Jacquie asked me as we made our way through the cafeteria.

'I need to talk to Caleb. Immediately.' I answered, searching for him. I spotted him sitting with his friends; James, Austin and Scott.

'Aren't we going to get lunch? Not that I'm hungry or anything.' Jacquie said.

'No, we can eat at home. Now come on.' I said, taking her hand.

We started walking towards where they were sitting.

'Hey Austin, looks like the new girls have finally decided to give in.' Scott said. Little did he know me and Jacquie could hear him.

'I knew they would eventually.' Austin said grinning.

'You know guys, sometimes you are so clueless. I really think they want to talk to Caleb.' James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, he was currently reading a book about Pirates.

'Really, why is that?' Austin asked.

'Oh come on, you can't honestly say you haven't noticed the way Nessie looks at him. She is totally into him. As for the other one, Jacquie I think her name is, she just follows Nessie's lead, so I doubt she wants to talk to you guys.' James answered.

Woah, he was right. I was into Caleb, and Jacquie did follow my lead.

At that moment we arrived at their table.

'Hey girls. Want to hang with us?' Scott said in a flirtatious voice.

'No thanks, we want to talk to Caleb.' I said looking at him.

He looked momentarily stunned. 'See you guys later.' Caleb said, getting up to leave.

'Where are you going man?' Scott asked looking at Caleb.

'They want to talk to me, so I'm going to talk to them.' he answered.

'So why don't you stay here? They can say whatever it is in front of us.'

'No,' I said. 'We need to talk alone.'

Me and Jacquie led him over to an empty table.

I sat down next to Jacquie. I motioned for him to sit opposite us.

I rubbed my hand over my belly. My bump was growing and I looked almost 2 months pregnant.

'How did you know?' I asked him staring straight into his eyes.

'How did I know what?' he asked, a little confused.

'How did you know there are vampires at our school?' Jacquie asked.

'You mean, how did I know your family are vampires right?' Caleb asked.

'Well, yeah!' I said.

He sighed. 'It's a long story.'

'We have a while.' I said.

He looked at his feet. After a minute he looked back at me.

'Okay, back in the sixteen-forties, a man named Angus Cullen had a wife who died giving birth to their only son. He was named Carlisle.' He began.

'You mean Carlisle as in our....dad...Carlisle?' I asked. He wasn't really our dad but I needed to stick to the public story for as long as possible. I had a feeling it wouldn't be much longer.

He smiled. 'Yes, the very same. Anyway, after the death of his wife, Angus became very sad. One day, some years after her death, a woman named Madeline Smith came to his house. One thing led to another and Madeline ended up pregnant with Angus' baby. He didn't know of course. They only had a one time thing but back in those days, if you got a girl pregnant and you weren't married to her, you and the girl would be killed. Madeline went into hiding and had a son called Arthur. One night, when Arthur was around 13 years old, he looked out the window of his and his mum's house and saw Carlisle leading a group of people towards a sewer. He knew of course that Carlisle was his half brother and he despised him completely. After a while a beautiful man emerged. He attacked the group and ran off, leaving dead and bloodied bodies everywhere. Arthur saw Carlisle crawling towards a nearby cellar. Arthur asked his mum what was going on and she said that a vampire had attacked a group of people. When he asked what a vampire was she told him it was a blood-thirsty demon that drank the blood of innocent people.'

I stared at him. 'How do you know all this?'

'Ever since then, Arthur's descendants have been taught to believe in vampires and hunt them down so that they could be destroyed. Me and my father included.'

'So wait, _you're_ a descendant of Carlisle's dad?' I asked.

'Yes, and if my father finds out there are vampires living in Forks he will hunt you guys down. He still believes what our ancestors have told us. That vampires our cold, heartless murderers that need to be taken out of our world. Over the years, as technology has evolved, new weapons have been created to destroy vampires, without failing.' He answered.

I thought for a moment. There were real life vampire hunters living in the same area as a coven of vampires. Ironic much?

'But if you and your dad are supposed to be vampire hunters, why haven't you made a move to kill us yet?' I asked.

'Well, number one, I don't believe all vampires are murderers. Number two, I think every creature deserves to live. And number three, I believe that if we kill vampires, we are just as much murderers as they are.' He answered gravely.

'So, how did you know that our family were vampires?'

'Well, mainly because of the bone white skin, the glorious beauty and the matching yellow eyes. Why do your family have yellow eyes? I thought vampires had red eyes.'

'Oh, that's because we don't hunt humans. We hunt animals. Our family helps humans, we don't believe in drinking their blood.' Jacquie said.

'Wait, you hunt animals?' Caleb asked in a surprised tone.

'Yeah, that's what allows us to interact with humans. We are more civilised than the vampires that feed off human blood. We make relationships based on love and friendship instead of convenience. We're different.' I said.

'Cool, so why do you and Jacquie have brown eyes? If you don't mind me asking.' He said nervously.

I looked at Jacquie. She smiled at me and touched my cheek. _'Let's tell him mum, but he has to promise not to tell anyone.'_

I nodded.

'Okay what I am about to tell you can not be repeated to anyone.' I said.

He nodded curiously. I looked around, checking that no one could hear me.

'Okay, you know Bella and Edward Cullen? Well they are actually my parents. Bella had me when she was still human, it nearly killed her, but Edward turned her into a vampire just in time. She used to have brown eyes, which is why mine are brown. Jacquie has brown eyes because she is my daughter. Her dad got killed by vampires. He was a werewolf.' I told him quietly.

'So you're half-human, half-vampire?' he asked me.

I smirked. 'Yeah, but I don't know how you are taking this all so coolly. I mean come on, this stuff isn't normal.'

He smiled leaning forward. 'I'm used to this kind of stuff. I was brought up to believe in the supernatural, so it's not much of a shock. That stuff is normal. And don't worry; I'm not going to go blabbing your secret.'

I smiled. 'Thanks.'

I couldn't believe it. Caleb wasn't scared of me even though I was part vampire. I was really glad he knew. I just hoped the Volturi didn't find out about his family of vampire hunters.

'Oh crap Jacquie! The Volturi.' I said frantically.

Jacquie groaned. 'Do you think they're still at our house?'

'I hope not. I need Carlisle to check out my ba-' I stopped talking. I was about to blurt out to a human that I was pregnant.

Caleb looked at us curiously. 'What are the Volturi?'

I breathed a sigh of relief. He mustn't have noticed that I almost said 'my baby'. 'They're like the ruling vampire clan. Their coven lives in Volterra, Italy. They have powers you wouldn't be able to imagine in your dizziest daydreams. They have a vendetta against our family and they came to our house this morning. They tortured us because I showed them disrespect.'

He shivered.

'Let me make a suggestion to you.' I said. 'Never go to Italy with a group of tourists. They get lured away into the Volturi's lair and are fed off.'

'Woah, that's given me a lot to think about.' Caleb said.

At that moment the bell for our next class rang.

'You can't ever tell anyone anything that we have told you, or we will all be in serious danger. You especially. If the Volturi finds out about me and Jacquie breaking the rules, then we're all dead.' I said gravely.

'Okay I promise, but what rules did you break?' he asked.

I smiled. 'I'll tell you some time.'

With that we left for our next class.

**That was random aye?**

**Lol R&R—seriously though, should I do a chapter in Jacquelyn's point of view? i know i update quickly, but i dont want to keep people waiting!!!**


	14. Chapter 13 Gossip

**Okay. I know I haven't uploaded in a while but I am going to upload 2 chapter today to make up for it!!**

**Bye :)**

**Chapter 13-Gossip**

In the afternoon, Jacquie and I were getting ready to leave gym class and make our way home. With a sudden realisation I remembered I wouldn't be coming back to school for at least a few weeks because of my new baby.

We were changing in the girl's locker rooms when we overheard – not the hardest thing to do when you have superhuman hearing – a few girls talking about us from the other side of the lockers.

'Oh my God, did you see the new girls talking to Caleb at lunch?' Katie asked.

'Yeah, I saw them. Scott - you know that hot guy? - told me that Renesmee just comes over and says "Hey Caleb, I want to talk to you alone." and then they went over to sit together.' Melanie said in a matter-of-factly tone.

'Yeah,' said Annie 'do you reckon their going out?'

'I think that Renesmee and Caleb are totally dating. If they aren't then they will be soon. I mean do you see the way they look at each other?' Katie asked.

Wait, how did we look at each other?

'I know, it's so weird.' Annie giggled.

'What about Jacquelyn?' Melanie asked randomly.

'Yeah, I wonder what her problem is. She's like, always following Renesmee around like she's her mum or something.' Katie said.

The three girls laughed loudly. If only they knew how right Katie was.

We finished getting ready and left the gym.

When we got outside I saw Caleb. He was leaning against the wall next to the door, reading some sort of notebook.

'Hey Caleb.' I said as me and Jacquie walked past him.

He looked up. 'Oh, hey Nessie. Hey Jacquie.'

I made to walk towards our car, but curiosity got the better of me. 'What are you reading?'

He pushed off the wall and shrugged. 'Oh just some mumbo jumbo crap my dad makes me read. You know, about evil blood drinkers.' He winked at me.

I laughed. 'Well, I guess I'll see you around.'

Jacquie and I made our way through the parking lot. It had started raining slightly. I didn't mind getting wet. The warm temperature of my skin made it almost impossible to feel the cold. The only thing that felt cold to me was vampire skin.

When we were almost at our car I heard footsteps jogging up to us. I turned to see Caleb about 5 metres away.

'Forget something?' Jacquie asked playfully.

'Actually I did.' Caleb answered casually. 'I wanted to ask you something Nessie.'

I looked at Jacquie. 'Can you wait in the car please?' I asked her.

She rolled her eyes, walked over to the silver Volvo and got in. She was so cute when she rolled her eyes; it made her look like the six year old she was.

'So, what's up?' I asked curiously.

He looked nervous. 'Well there was something you said at lunchtime, it sort of had me wondering.' He began.

I nodded in encouragement and he continued.

'You said that the ruling vampires had a vendetta against your family and would kill you for breaking the rules. I was just wondering what the rules were.'

I smirked. 'After I tell you the main rule, it's going to seem really obvious.'

'Okay.....'

'The main rule is that you don't allow the humans to find out about vampires. If they do, then that human must be destroyed or.....' I let my voice trail off.

'Or what?' he asked.

I sighed. 'Or be turned into a vampire, so that they are no longer a threat. That's why you really need to be careful who you talk to about this stuff. '

He nodded. 'I'll never speak to anybody about it, especially not my dad. I don't want to put you in any danger.'

I smiled. 'Thanks.' Just then, the rain got harder.

He laughed. 'I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Nessie.'

He turned to walk to his car.

'Wait!' I said over the loud rain. We were both now completely drenched. I hoped my clothes weren't sticking to my baby bump.

He turned and we looked into each others eyes. His piercing blue eyes stared with such intensity I was momentarily stunned. His gorgeous brown hair was dripping wet and it made him look hot. His lips were a plump pink and looked so inviting.

'Yes?' he asked, staring at me as though he was thinking the same thing I was.

'We won't see each other for a while. I can't come to school for at least a few weeks.' I said.

'Really, that's too bad.' He said quietly, but I could still hear him. He took a step closer; we were a foot apart from each other. 'I'll miss you.'

This time, I took a step closer. We were now inches apart, staring into the eyes of one another. 'I'll miss you too.' I said, somewhat seductively.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back passionately and wound his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I twisted my fingers in his rain soaked hair.

I heard that some victims of what had happened to me on Saturday can never be intimate or close to anyone again. It didn't seem to apply to me though, since I was currently kissing someone.

Our kiss seemed to last for hours. Suddenly the sound of car horns being used all around us made us break apart.

We were standing in the middle of the road, blocking traffic. That was going to start some gossip.

'See you.' I said, winking at him. I turned and ran, at a human speed, to the driver's side of my car.

I looked back to where Caleb was still standing, dumbfounded, in the middle of the road.

He smiled slightly. After a few seconds, he walked over to his car, touching his lips.

I got into my car and started the engine. Beside me, Jacquie was giggling uncontrollably.

'If you tell Bella and Edward about this you are in so much trouble missy.' I said. She just laughed harder.

I suddenly felt bad. Why did I kiss Caleb? I was still in complete and total love with Jacob. Wasn't I?

**Okay....i really have no idea how to right kissing scenes so I hope I did okay.**

**R&R**

**Ps. Next chapter-----JACOB!!**


	15. Chapter 14 Dream?

**As promised.... Jacob is in this chapter (and it's not a flashback)!! If you were wondering why I killed him off it was because I was slightly annoyed when I found out he imprinted on Renesmee. I'm sorry but I really didn't like that idea so Walla! I came up with my own story lol**

**Chapter 14-Dream?**

I knew I was dreaming the moment I took in my surroundings.

I was standing in the sand of a beautiful beach. The waves were rolling in and out of the shore. The forest behind me was gloomy. I had no wish to go into it any time soon. Especially when it was a beautiful sunny day and I was in First beach in La Push.

I was wearing denim mini shorts and a loose blue tank top, not something that happens very often. Usually I'd just wear jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Hey, motherhood changes people. Lately, I had to wear large clothing because of my baby bump. I had my promise bracelet around my wrist and my locket on, but that was nothing unusual.

I smelled a familiar woodsy and musky scent coming up behind me. I gasped and turned around.

There, right in front of me, was the father of my little girl. The love of my life. Well, existence as my dad once pointed out.

Jacob Black.

'Jakey?' I asked in a small, quiet voice.

'Hey Nessie. How's life?' He said in his husky voice. Hearing the sound of his voice nearly made me faint. After all the years he had been dead, I thought I would slowly forget every aspect of him. The sight, sound and smell of him brought back many memories of when I was a young, feisty teenager and was totally in love.

'Jake, I've missed you so much!' I cried throwing my arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

We stayed like that for a while. I wasn't sure how long, but the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the rocks and the breeze flowing through the forest was calming and made me feel at peace.

'Jakey, do you miss me, wherever you are?' I asked, looking into his dark eyes.

'I miss you everyday Renesmee. I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore. I love you forever.' Jacob answered.

'I love you too Jake. Always and forever.' I told him.

He smiled. 'I want you to be happy Nessie. I know you really like Caleb, and I know he really likes you too. I know I'll always be a part of your heart. But you need to let go. You need to find happiness in someone else. Your life is far too long for you to be in love with a dead man.'

'But Jakey, I love you. I always will.' I half-whispered, my eyes full of unshed tears.

'I know that, but you do still need to move on. You're getting bigger I see.' He said, pointing to my stomach.

It had been 5 days since I had gotten pregnant, I already looked 6 ½ months along. I rubbed my belly, smiling.

I hated the way my baby was brought into the world, but I wouldn't change it. I had felt it move that day. It was an amazing feeling.

'Go back to your world now. Live the rest of your life with no regrets. You have people who need you now.' Jacob said rubbing my belly. 'I love you forever Renesmee Cullen, take care of my little girl, and tell her I love her. Tell her I wish I could be there for her.'

'I love you forever Jacob Black, and I will.' I said turning to look out towards the ocean. After a few minutes of silence I turned back to him. 'Jakey?'

'Yeah?'

'Is this just a dream or is this really happening?' I asked curiously.

He let out a mischievous grin, the one he used to give me when he knew something I didn't. 'Of course this is a dream, but that doesn't mean it isn't real.'

Jacob's smiley face slowly turned to Jacquie's anxious one as I was brought back into consciousness. I was immediately aware of a horrible ripping pain in my abdomen.

She was shaking me frantically, worry and horror etched across her face. 'Mum, mum? Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine baby. What's wrong?' I asked her, sitting up in bed. It was a lie, but I didn't want her to worry.

She pointed a shaking hand towards my belly. I followed her gaze to see blood coming through the sheets.

**Ooh cliffhanger!! What's with the blood??? Hehehe.......actually it's not a laughing matter. What's wrong with Nessie?? R&R and I'll put up the next chapter so you can find out.**


	16. Chapter 15 Pain

**Okay, has anyone guessed why there was blood coming through the sheets??? Well you'll know after reading this chapter. **

**I have decided to do a chapter or two in Jacquelyn's POV because 1) I want to *sticks tongue out* and 2) it is the only way to explain things properly. You'll get what I mean when I upload it :) **

**Chapter 15-Pain**

Pain continued to ripple through my body. I started to shake. Blood continued to come through my stomach.

It felt like knives were trying to cut me open from the inside out. I knew it was the baby trying to get out.

I screamed as I felt something cut through my skin. This made Jacquie's eyes widen in fear.

She had one hand over her mouth, trying not to breathe in the smell of my blood. I could tell it was affecting her, but she had pretty good control.

'Where's mum and dad?' I screeched at her. I didn't mean to yell but the pain was getting unbearable.

'They're hunting!' Jacquie squeaked. She pulled back my covers to examine my body.

I was wearing a blue pyjama t-shirt with light blue shorts. They were both blood soaked around my belly.

With a shaking hand Jacquie pulled up my shirt. The baby was kicking and scratching at my stomach. Blood was oozing out of the cuts it had given me. I stared, breathing hard, as I watched a tiny hand claw its way through the top of my thrashing belly.

'Aargh!' Jacquie yelled. She picked up her mobile phone and dialled a number frantically.

'_Jacquie, now is a really bad time.' _Alice's voice came from the other end of the phone line.

'You are absolutely right, now is a really, _really _bad time. Where's Carlisle? Mum is-'

'_Jacquie, I know what you are going to say, but Carlisle is at work. I will be there in a few hours but you are going to have to do it yourself. A vampire can't do it; our venom is poisonous to her. And I'm really not sure if we would be able to control ourselves anyway.' _she said in a calm but panicked voice.

Jacquie's faced paled. What did she have to do herself?

Then I realised. She was going to have get this baby out of me. And fast, I wasn't sure how much blood I had left to spare.

'O-okay.' She stammered.

She hung up the phone and looked me in the eyes. Her face showed fear.

I heard a sickening crack. We both turned to look at my stomach. I knew the baby had broken one of my ribs. I felt the pain in my belly increase.

'Jacquie get this baby out of me!' I yelled. My belly was still thrashing around. I noticed I had purple splotches - probably bruises - all over it, along with the blood and cuts. I wondered when I had gotten them, then I realised it was not the time to worry.

'Mum, I-I can't!' she cried, shaking slightly. _Oh, god Jacquie. Please don't phase. _I silently begged.

'Jacquie you can!' I screeched back at her. 'If you don't you're grounded!'

She nodded, and lowered face towards my squirming belly. I watched curiously to see what she was doing.

She opened her mouth, pulling back her lips. She bared her razor sharp teeth and sunk them into the hole in my belly where the baby's hand had come through. She started ripping apart the skin.

She suddenly jumped back away from my stomach. I noticed a familiar gleam in her eyes. One that she had whenever she tasted blood. Oh, crap.

'I'm sorry mum!' Jacquie yelled, freaking out. 'I tasted your blood.'

She jumped back towards by belly and used her hands to pull away the skin. Suddenly she gasped and pulled out a small, struggling white thing out of the whole she had created in my belly.

Holding the glorious white creature tightly to her chest with one arm, she pushed the skin of my stomach back into place. I could already feel it healing. I felt weak and tired, but I looked at Jacquie smiling, and held out my arms.

She handed me the beautiful creature and ran out of the room. I momentarily wondered where she was going but instead I looked at my new baby girl.

She had shocking red eyes that were staring with a curious and frightened expression. Her tiny head held a small amount of curly blonde hair. Her skin was pale white and almost as cold as a vampire's. I heartbeat was so slow and low that I barely noticed she had one.

She smiled at me with a set of dazzling white teeth. I smiled back and kissed her head.

At that moment Jacquie came in with a tray holding three cups filled with human blood. She handed one to me and I drank it wordlessly. I was so thirsty.

The little girl in my arms turned to stare at Jacquie with an expression far too intelligent for a new born baby. A lot more intelligent than Jacquie had been when she was born.

'Hey there little girl.' Jacquie said sweetly.

The baby held out her hands to her. Jacquie looked stunned but willingly took her into her arms.

'Hey there little girl.' The baby said in a sweet voice. I nearly laughed at the shocked look on Jacquie's face, but I just felt too tired.

'Holy crap!' Jacquie yelled. 'She was born less than 30 seconds ago and she's talking!'

'Jacquelyn, don't use those words around your little sister. I don't want her cursing!' I scolded her.

The little girl in Jacquie's arms giggled. Yep, definitely too intelligent for a new born baby.

'Mum, do you want any more blood?' Jacquie asked me.

'No thanks, honey I'll be fine, I just need to rest for now.' I answered. I felt myself getting tireder and weaker.

'Blood.' The little baby said, with a smirk on her face.

Jacquie stared at her for a minute and then handed her a cup.

The little girl took the cup in her hands and drank the blood willingly.

'Thanks honey.' She said, imitating words that I had said.

'You're welcome.' Jacquie said giggling. 'Mum, what are you going to name her?'

'Don't you remember? We are calling her Skyla Marie Cullen.' I said.

'Skyla Marie Cullen, remember?' Skyla said. She was so cute. Her intelligence was obviously very high as she already knew how to talk.

I laughed, so did Jacquie. Eventually, Jacquie went over to the crib we had set up earlier and took out a little blanket. She wrapped it around Skyla and handed her to me.

'Hey there Skyla, I'm mummy, and that's Jacquie, your sister.' I said pointing to Jacquie.

Skyla thought for a minute. 'I'm Skyla, you're mummy, that's Jacquie.'

'Yes, that's right sweetie.' I said kissing her forehead.

She looked confused. 'No mummy, I'm Skyla.'

I had to laugh at that. I still couldn't believe I had just had a beautiful little baby girl, that could already talk.

Jacquie came and sat on the bed next to me. She was looking at Skyla as if she was an angel. Well, she did hold some resemblance to what I considered an angel.

**Well, it seems the birth of Skyla Marie Cullen went well. Or did it? Find out in the next chapter how Renesmee holds up after just having a pretty much full vampire baby.**


	17. Chapter 16 Blacking Out

**I know I haven't updated in a while (believe me, Forever-Gryffindor has reminded me lol) but there had been an error that keeps popping up every time i try so i have had to get one of my old files and copy everything onto it!!! grrrrr. Anyways here is the next chapter and I'll update again tomorrow. I have already finished writing this story, all I have to do now is post it up!! lol. Don't worry, there is still heaps more to go!!**

**Happy reading**

**Chapter 16-Blacking Out**

I was still sore and weak from having Skyla. It had been ten minutes since she had come into the world and I already noticed a slight change in her. She had gotten at least a few centimetres bigger.

I looked at my blood-soaked clothes and bed and sighed. Mum was not going to be happy. My stomach had nearly finished healing from the damage Jacquie's teeth had induced on it. I silently praised my vampire genes.

I was still sitting in my bed. Jacquie was holding Skyla and going through our wardrobe to look for some clothes for her.

I smiled and felt myself drifting off to sleep.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep for but I heard Jacquie's frantic voice pretty soon.

'Mum! Don't go to sleep!' she said, panicking.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. 'Why?'

She groaned. 'Because number one; I don't have a clue how to look after Skyla.' She said, pointing to the blonde haired baby in her arms who was wearing a light pink dress. 'And number two; I don't know if you'll wake up again. You could have some serious damage done to your body.'

I shivered. She was right.

'How are you feeling?' Jacquie asked, sitting on her bed with Skyla.

'Tired, sore and wet & sticky from all the blood.' I said. I tried to sit up and winced.

'Don't move around too much mum, at least until Carlisle looks at you.'

'Mmmmmm.....' I mumbled. I closed my eyes felt myself drifting off into a sleepy state.

'Mum! I said don't go to sleep!' Jacquie yelled frantically.

I opened my eyes. 'Sorry honey.'

I heard running sounds coming from the distance.

'I think Bella and Edward are coming home.' Jacquie said. Skyla was sitting in Jacquie's lap playing with a lock of her long, curly-brown hair.

'Mmmmm.....' I replied, still tired. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep my eyes open.

In the distance, I listened out for the conversation my parents were having.

'Bella, love, I'm sure the girls are fine.' My dad said.

'Edward what if they're hurt? What if the Volturi found them?' my mum said frantically.

'Bella, the Volturi are not there.'

There was silence for a second.

'Do you smell that?' my mum's bell like voice raised a pitch.

'It smells like blood, but with a hint of something else.' Dad replied cautiously.

'Edward that's Nessie's blood!' my mum practically screamed. They mustn't have been that far away from the house if they could smell my blood. The footsteps stopped.

'Bella calm down I'm sure they're-'

'DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN EDWARD CULLEN! OUR LITTLE GIRL COULD BE DEAD AND YOU ARE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!? THE VOLTURI COULD HAVE DESTROYED HER, EVEN JACQUELYN, AND YOU'RE JUST ACTING LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG!?'

'BELLA! They are fine!' dad said.

'AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!?' mum yelled, still freaking out.

'I can hear their thoughts. Renesmee had the baby by the way.' Dad said calmly.

There was silence for a second. Then the running stared up again.

About 3 seconds later, mum burst through the door.

'Nessie! Baby, are you okay?' mum said, running to sit on the bed next to me.

I felt sleep creeping into my head. I couldn't fight the darkness much longer. 'I'm okay mum.' I said, barely louder than a whisper.

Then I blacked out into peaceful darkness.

**Okay...don't worry, Nessie is not dead!! I wouldn't kill _her._ **

**I almost forgot to type this but guess what!! *waits for you to guess* I am writing a sequel!!!!!!! I won't say what it's about yet, because I haven't gotten the main parts from this story up, but there will be major tips in the epilogue!!**

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 17 Ghosts

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am now though lol. I am updating three chapters today!!! That should make up for it :)**

**Chapter 17-Ghosts**

I briefly wondered if I was dead.

I was back in La Push, on the same beach I had come to on countless occasions with Jacob, before he died. Wait, scratch that, before he was murdered.

It was also the same place I had been to in a dream just before Skyla's bloody birth.

I turned around and saw the most beautiful light I had ever seen. I smiled. I started to make my way towards it.

Suddenly, two people stepped through the white light and approached me. One of them was Jacob.

The other one I was pretty sure I had never seen before. The girl was small, had grey hair and brown eyes, like mine. I had a feeling it was Bella's grandma. Marie Swan.

Jacob came up and hugged me. He had a worried look on his face.

'Am I dead Jake?' I asked.

It was Marie Swan who answered. 'Not yet honey.'

I was really confused. 'What do you mean? I must be dead if I can see you guys.'

'You'll find out soon enough.' Jake said.

He started disappearing. So did Marie and the beautiful bright light. No! I wanted them to come back! I wanted to scream at them to come back, but they continued to disappear. I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't tell them not to leave me. I didn't want to be alone.

All I could see was darkness for what felt like years.

What was going on? Where was I? Was Skyla okay? Where was Jacquie? Where did Jacob and Marie go? What was that bright light? Why can't I see?

The questions kept going through my head. One of them scared me the most.

Was I dead?

I had no idea. The thought scared me. I didn't want to die. It would cause my family an eternity of grief.

I wondered how long I was in the darkness for.

I suddenly became conscious of my surroundings. I could hear people talking, but it took a while before I could understand what the voices were saying. I internally sighed with relief. I wasn't dead.

'Is she going to wake up?' the voice of my daughter Jacquie asked.  
'I can hear her thoughts; she should open her eyes soon.' The voice of my dad answered.

'I hope she does, she thought she was dead for a while.' A sweet, babyish voice said. Was that the voice of my new baby girl?

'What do you mean Skye?' Jacquie asked. 'Can you hear her thoughts too?'

'No, Jacob told me.' Skyla answered indifferently.

Silence.

'Y-you mean my d-dad Jacob?' Jacquie asked quietly, stuttering a bit.

'Yes. I sent him to her. She asked him if she was dead, but Marie Swan told her she wasn't. She wasn't too sure though because she could see heaven around her. That's why I sent them away, so she wouldn't think she was going to die.' Skyla said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

More silence. I could see heaven around me? Was that what the bright light was?

'Isn't Marie Swan your grandmother Bella?' Alice asked.

'Yes, but how did you know about her Skye? You've only been here for 7 days and no one has mentioned her, or Jacob.' Mum asked.

Wait, 7 days?

'I can see them around mummy. They're around you too. And Jacquie. Marie is around me but Jacob isn't really connected to me.' Skyla answered her.

I chose that moment to open my eyes.

I realised I was in Carlisle's study, on his little hospital bed. I looked to my right and saw Jacquie sitting in a chair next to my bed. A small and beautiful little girl with long, curly blonde hair and striking red eyes was sitting in her lap. She looked seven years old.

It had to have been Skyla.

'Hey girls.' I said. Hearing myself speak felt weird. I hadn't said anything in seven days, according to mum.

'Mummy, I knew you'd wake up. Jacob told me.' Skyla said happily.

I smiled, remembering something else Jacob said about 2 minutes before Skyla's gruesome birth. 'He also said he loves you and he's sorry he can't be here Jacquie.'

Jacquie gasped.

'Skye, did you really send Jacob to me?' I asked her.

She nodded. 'Both times.'

'I'm confused. How did Skye send Jacob to Nessie? He's dead.' Emmett asked. 'Can she see ghosts or something?'

I looked around and saw my entire family standing around the room. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Mum and Dad. Jacquie and Skye were sitting next to me.

'No, I can sense the spirits hanging around us. Oh, by the way, Irina wanted to tell you guys she's sorry for dobbing you in with the Volturi about mummy. She knows it's caused a lot of annoyance.' Skye said.

'Wait, you sensed Irina? The _vampire?_' Carlisle asked, a little sceptical.

'Yes, but she went back.'

'Told you we weren't damned to hell.' Mum said to dad.

'No, of course we aren't. God loves all his children. No matter how different.' Skye said, a little shocked at Bella's comment.

'Okay, I think we should head back home. Once Nessie is good to go.' Dad said.

'Mmmmm...' mum said. 'I've had enough weird stuff for one day.'

**R&R**


	19. Chapter 18 Back to School

**Here's the next chapter !!!yay!!!**

**Chapter 18-Back to School**

Exactly 18 days had gone since Skye was born and already she was fully grown. I knew that because she had stopped aging the day before.

Her curly hair was down to her waist and her once red eyes had slowly begun to change colour. Right now they were and orange-brown colour, but in a month or so they would be gold from animal blood.

She was possibly the most beautiful when she was in the sun. Her skin glowed and her hair shone like satin. I was glad she wouldn't have to hide from the world when the sun came out.

I was a little bit worried about her going to school today. She hadn't really been around humans before and I wasn't sure how she would react. But I had faith in her. She was strong.

Jacquie and the rest of my family, besides Esme and Carlisle, had gone back to school the day after I woke up from my 7 day coma. I, however, stayed home to watch my new little girl grow up and teach her about things.

She could run as fast as a full vampire, and was as strong as a newborn. She only needed to sleep once a week and she really hated human food. I didn't like it much either, but I still ate it at school.

Her power was really interesting. She could send the souls/spirits of dead people to other people in dreams. She could also communicate with the dead while she was awake. She couldn't exactly see them but she knew they were there. A bit creepy, but hey, vampire's are real, that's creepy right?

I couldn't understand where this random power could have come to her from. Could her dad see ghosts?

She had been trying to send dead spirits/souls to people who were awake. It wasn't really working well though. That had her frustrated.

'Skye, if you take a brake then maybe later it will work.' I told her for the thousandth time.

She huffed in exhaustion. 'I really want to make Edward see someone, she keeps following him around.'

We were sitting in our room, which had been expanded by Esme and Alice. She was sitting on Jacquie's bed with Jacquie and was rubbing the sides of her head in frustration.

I smiled. 'Who is it?' Jacquie asked, her voice burning with curiosity.

'Her name's Elizabeth. She looks exactly like a much older version of mum but she has green eyes. She says that she's his mum.' Skye said.

'Cool.' Jacquie said in a dreamy voice.

'We should get ready for school you know.' I said.

Skye's face lit up. 'Are we really going to school?'

I smiled and nodded.

She squealed with delight and hugged Jacquie. I felt really happy that those two were getting along. I was slightly worried about Jacquie having an unplanned sibling that would need a lot of attention. I hoped she wouldn't be jealous, but she seemed happy enough.

'I have to say mum, I'm glad you're coming back to school.' Jacquie said, grinning mischievously.

I looked at her curiously. 'Oh really, why is that? I can tell by the look on your face it's not because you have no one to walk around with during classes.'

She winked. 'Oh it's nothing really. It's just that Caleb is starting to get annoying. He really misses you.' She laughed.

'Who's Caleb mummy?' Skye asked me in her mesmerising sing-song voice.

'Mum's boyfriend.' Jacquie giggled.

I scowled. 'He's not my boyfriend.'

'He will be soon.'

She was probably right. The thought of Caleb being my boyfriend made my stomach do excited flips. I grinned. That guy was growing on me.

'Are you thinking bad thoughts mummy?' Skye asked me.

I put on a straight face. 'No, why?'

'You just had an odd look on your face.'

About half an hour later we were sitting in homeroom. Well, me and Jacquie were anyway, Skye was standing up the front. She had already told me what she was going to say.

'Class, this is our new student. Please introduce yourself.' Mr Calam said.

Everyone was mesmerized by Skye's beauty. They seemed to be in a trance. I looked at Caleb and winked.

His heart sped up and he smiled back. I almost burst out laughing at the expression on his face.

'Hey, I'm Skyla Cullen. I just moved here from Jacksonville. I live with my uncle Carlisle Cullen because my parents can't look after me anymore.' She said.

She suddenly got the strangest look in her eyes.

Jacquie turned to look at me and put her hand on my arm. _'What's wrong with Skye?'_

'No idea.' I murmured quietly.

Her strange look turned into a glare as she looked down at the floor.

'Well Skyla, you may go and sit next to Jacquelyn.' Mr Calam said. I wasn't sure if he noticed Skye's strange behaviour.

She looked a little confused but then walked down the aisle to sit with her sister.

When she sat down her face went blank. She stared into nothingness. That was the look she got when she was communicating with "ghosts" as she called them.

Then her face became frightened and she shook her head quickly. Too fast for a human to notice.

Okay, something's wrong.

The bell rang for the first class. I had been hoping to speak to Caleb but family comes first.

I stood up at the same time as Jacquie. She seemed to realise we needed to do something about Skye. We both took one of her hands and lead her out of the school grounds. Into the forest.

**Okay....what do u think is wrong with Skye??**


	20. Chapter 19 Fathers

**Okay, this chapter explains a bit...and there's a cliff hanger (kind of) at the end**

**Chapter 19-Fathers**

'Skyla, will you please talk to me.' I begged my daughter for what felt like the thousandth time.

Jacquie, Skye and I were sitting on a mossy, fallen tree deep inside the forests of Forks. We were a fair way from school so no-one would be able to find us.

Skye had not said anything and was still staring off into space.

'Skye look at me.' I said in a stern voice. I didn't like being stern with my children but sometimes I had to. Like now.

She turned her head towards me. Her expression was so sad. I pulled her into a hug.

'What's wrong sweetheart?' I asked gently. I stroked her hair. This was unlike Skye. She had always been so happy and smiley. Now, she just looked.......blank.

I sighed. 'Jacquie, could you please go for a run around or something? I might need to talk to your sister alone.'

Jacquie looked excited, but nervous at the same time. I had never let her go somewhere without me before so this was new to her. She nodded and disappeared behind the bushes. I heard the sound of shredding skin and then the fast-paced padding of paws.

I released Skye and took her hands. 'Look, I can't help you feel better unless you tell me what's wrong.'

'I wasn't supposed to be born.' She said in a sad voice.

Oh no. I was hoping she would never figure that out. Now I was going to have to explain to her about her father. I internally groaned.

I took a deep breath. 'No honey, you weren't. But, I'm glad I have you.' I said in the most reassuring voice I could muster up.

She looked away. 'Can you tell me about my dad? The truth?' she asked in a quiet voice. If it weren't for my supernatural hearing, I wouldn't have heard her.

I had never really told her about her dad. When I had to tell her about how people came into this earth I had told her when two people a man and a woman, loved each other they could be together and create life. Now I realised that was a stupid thing to say. I _hated _her dad.

'You're dad's name was Jackson and he was part of the Volturi.' I began. She breathed in and closed her eyes. Had she been expecting this?

'When me and Jacquie were running around in the forest, Jackson and his friend Nick kidnapped us and took us to 'their secret hideout'. They were supposed to take us to Aro but they wanted to have some fun first. Jackson said if I didn't co-operate then he would hurt Jacquie.' It was hurting me to talk about this with her. I had never talked to anyone about what happened.

Skye opened her eyes and looked at me. 'Then he played sick games with you, didn't he? You never wanted him to hurt you. You only let him do that to protect Jacquelyn.' Her voice was slightly shaking with fear.

_How the hell did she know that? _I thought to myself.

I nodded. I didn't know what to say.

'You don't want me.' She stated.

I looked at her with wide eyes. 'Skyla Cullen. How could you even think that? I love you baby. I HATE your dad for what he did to me, but I wouldn't have you if he didn't.'

She turned and looked at the trees. 'Do you wish you could turn back time and not have to go through that?'

I thought carefully about my answer. I wished with all my heart that I could turn back time. I wished that I had never gone for a run on that day. I wished that I had just killed Jackson as soon as he stepped through the bushes. Jacquie would have been able to defend herself long enough for me to help her kill Nick.

But, I knew if I ever had the chance to change the past, I wouldn't. If I did, I would never have had Skyla, my beautiful blonde-haired angel.

With determination in my voice, I answered. 'No, I would go through it a thousand times.'

Skye looked confused. 'Why mum? He hurt you so badly.'

My answer was simple. 'He gave me you. I would never un-do it.'

Skye hugged me tight. 'I love you mummy. No matter who you're in love with.'

'I love you to Skye. Never forget that, no matter what you hear.'

She nodded.

I pulled back. 'How did you know about what Jackson did anyway?'

She looked down. 'In class he came to me. He told me about what happened. I didn't believe him, but he kept telling me you never wanted me. Then I started to think about your reluctance to tell me who my dad was, so I started believing him. That's why I asked.'

I was shocked. I had been expecting her to say Jacquie told her. They told each other everything. Clearly, Jacquie thought it was best to keep that information to herself.

'Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Jackson used to see ghosts. But when he became a vampire it went away.' Skyla said.

'So that's where it came from.' I said.

At that moment, I heard howling coming from a distance. It sounded like the werewolves were howling. I spun around just in time to see a very startled Jacquie – in her human form – running through the trees.

**Next chapter-Jacquelyn's POV!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 20 Wolves Jacquie's pov

**Okay! Here's the next chapter. It's in jacquie's POV. There will be one more chapter in her POV later on and the rest is in Renesmee's.**

**This is basically what happened while Skye and Nessie were talking.**

**Chapter 20-Wolves-Jacquelyn's POV**

Mum sighed. 'Jacquie, could you please go for a run around or something? I might need to talk to your sister alone.'

Poor Skye. I wondered what was wrong with her. She seemed so depressed. Had a spirit freaked her out?

I was excited about going for a run around by myself. I had always had to be accompanied by mum whenever I ran around in the forest. I was also nervous because it would be my first time alone.

I ran behind some bushes and stripped off. I put my clothes in a hollow tree so I would remember where they were.

I felt the strange tingling sensation I feel whenever I turn into a wolf. I had been doing it every day since Skye was born. It felt natural and made me feel like I belonged that way.

_I hope mum finds out what's wrong with Skye. _I thought to myself.

_Who the hell is that? _I heard a man's voice say from inside my mind.

What the heck? Great, now I'm hearing voices. I must be going crazy.

_You're not going crazy, this is the way werewolves communicate. _Another voice said.

_Where are you? _

_Who are you?_

_Who's Skye?_

_Who is your father?_

Several voices asked me at once.

_Okay, this is getting weird. How many voices can one person hear in their head? _I thought to myself.

_Embry, go tell Sam we have a new pack member. _A girl's voice said.

_Hey, you can't give orders Leah, I'm the alpha of this pack! Embry, go tell my dad we have a new wolf. _Said a new voice. That voice sounded commanding and in control.

_What the hell is going on? _I asked the voices. I was starting to think I wasn't just hearing them.

_Okay, here's the deal. When you turn into a wolf, you can hear other wolves in your mind. It's how you can communicate. _The commanding voice said. _Now would you please meet me at the cliffs so we can show you how to phase?_

_I know how to phase. I've been doing it for almost 3 weeks. _I said.

_Well, you need to come to the cliffs anyway. _He said.

_No, I can't. My mum needs me to stay where I am or she'll have a panic attack. _

_Come here now. _He said. The strength of his voice almost made me do what he told me to.

_No, you can't tell me what to do. You're not my mum. _I said. How dare he tell me what to do?

_Hey, you just defied the alpha! You're in for it. _Said another male voice.

_Yeah Kaine, you just got told off by a GIRL. _Another laughing male voice said.

Who were all these voices?

_Seth, Brady, shut up._ The voice that must've belonged to Kaine said. He used so much force in his words that they all went quiet.

_Why are you doing what he says? _I asked. _Can't you think for yourselves?_

_He's the alpha, the leader if you want to call it that. You can't not listen to the alpha. _The girl's voice, Leah I think, said.

_Only one person has ever defied the alpha, and he started a revolution! _Seth said.

A lot of the voices groaned.

_Seth, don't start this again. _Kaine said, but not in his strong voice that made everyone want to listen to him.

_Why not? Our pack sister deserves to know how Jacob Black changed the way vampires and werewolves treat each other. _Seth said. _I have respect for the guy. It's a shame he died, he was a good alpha._

_So wait, how do you people know Jacob Black? _I said.

_He used to be the leader of the second pack, and Sam Uley was the leader of this pack. But when he died we all joined Sam's pack. Well, it's actually Kaine's pack now. As you may have noticed._

_Wow, I didn't know he was the alpha of a pack of wolves. _I said. My mum had never told me that. In fact, my mum hadn't really told me anything.

_So girlie, how do you know Jacob Black? _Said a different voice altogether. How many voices were there?

_Oh, he's my dad. _I said.

Everyone was silent.

Then, chaos erupted.

_How is this possible?_

_Why have we not been informed Jacob had a daughter?_

_Who's the mother?_

_It's Nessie Cullen obviously._

_Why didn't the Cullens tell us?_

_This changes everything! _Kaine said. _Come here at once. _

_No. _I said.

_Yes!_

_No._

_Yes!_

_No! I'll get into trouble if I leave Forks. My mum will freak!_

_Now is not the time to worry about that. We have to tell the elders! Is Renesmee Cullen you're mother?_

_Yes. Who else would it be? Jacob loved my mum! _I said, a little hurt that they would think he would cheat on her or have a different lover after he imprinted on my mum.

_How old are you? _Kaine asked in his demanding voice.

_None of your business. _I answered. I wasn't going to tell him how old I was.

_Kaine, just give it up already. If Jacob is her dad, you aren't going to get her to do anything for you. She could technically tell all of us what to do. She is a freaking descendant of Ephraim Black! _Seth said.

All this yelling was confusing me. _This is confusing. I'm de-wolfing and going back to my mum._

_No! Stay there! We need to work something out. _Kaine said.

_No, I am leaving. Goodbye!_

I phased back into a human. All the voices were gone. I ran to where I hid my clothes.

I suddenly heard howls erupting from far away.

I quickly dressed and stepped though the bushes, where my mum and sister were looking at me curiously.

**Well there you go!! The wolves were basically howling because they are shocked about what happened.**

**The next chapter will be up on the weekend, or tomorrow.**


	22. Chapter 21 Decision

**Okay....this is a short chapter but don't worry more will be up soon**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks for all the great ideas!!!**

**Chapter 21-Decision**

'What the hell was that all about?' I asked when the howling stopped.

Jacquie just looked confused. 'Umm....I think it's because I defied the alpha or something like that.'

My heart sank. Oh, no. Jacquie found out about the other wolves.

'What's an alpha? And what did you do?' Skye asked her.

'The alpha is Kaine Uley and he's the leader of the wolf pack. And I didn't do what he said so I think that's why they're howling.' Jacquie said. Then she looked at me and narrowed her eyes. 'Why didn't you tell me there were other werewolves, mum?'

I put my head in my hands. I always knew this day would come ever since she first phased.

'I wanted to take you to La Push. I really did. But, it just hurt too much. I didn't know if I could handle going there after what happened to Jacob. I still don't know if I can go there.'

Jacquie came and wrapped her arms around me.

'It's okay mum. I think we should go there. Maybe we can go visit dad wherever he is buried. I've always wanted to but I didn't know how to ask you. Plus, I think the wolves are all expecting me to come and talk to them. They were pretty freaked out when they found out Jacob had a daughter.'

I nodded. It was time to move on. I hadn't told the Quileute's about Jacquie because I knew they would want to see her. It was a hard decision to make, not letting her meet them. But Jacquie was right. They knew about her now and would want to see her.

Tomorrow, I would take Jacquie to meet her family. Her other family.

The werewolves.

**Okay R&R**


	23. Chapter 22 La Push

**Okay! Here is the next chapter**

**I thought I should put it up before my mum starts annoying me about assignments lol**

**Chapter 22-La Push**

'No, I've changed my mind. I can't do it.' I said.

Me and Jacquie were standing at the invisible border line that declared the end of the Cullen territory and the start of the Quileute territory. If I took one step I would officially be in the place that held so many precious memories for me and Jake.

Jacquie took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

'Mum, it's time to move on. You and dad had some great times together. One of which obviously resulted in me.' She gave me a cheeky grin.

I smacked her arm playfully. I sighed. 'I know Jacquelyn. It's just that I loved Jacob so much. I know he wouldn't have wanted me to cut you out of his family's lives. It's just that it was so hard to come here after he died. I haven't been here since his funeral.' My voice choked up at the end.

'It's okay mum. I'm going to meet them now. I understand that it must have been hard for you. But I really, _really _want to find out more about my dad.'

I nodded. With determination I stepped over the invisible line, dragging Jacquelyn with me.

After a few seconds of silence Jacquie laughed.

'Well, that was dramatic.' She snickered.

'Well what were you expecting?' I asked her.

'The way you and Bella described crossing the line made it sound like some spectacular thing was going to happen.'

I laughed.

We ran hand-in-hand towards the place where Jacob used to live.

When we got to the drive way I stopped.

*flashback*

_I was 8 years old and it was a week after my birthday. I already looked between 16-18 years old and I had finished growing._

_For about a year or so I had been having strange feelings for Jacob. Whenever he touched my skin, my already fast-beating heart would beat faster and I would feel a jolt of electricity go through me. _

_When I talked to my mother about it she told me I was starting to fall in love with him. I'd scoffed at her. Jacob had been like a brother to me all my life. There was no way I could be in love with someone who might as well have been my brother._

_But as we were sitting in the small living room on the small loveseat, I started to question my feelings for him._

_We were watching a scary movie called "The Unborn" and it was up to the part where Kasey and her boyfriend were lying in bed, talking about death._

_I had a strange urge that made me want to be Kasey and have someone hold me like that. With love and comfort and be able to talk to them about anything. What a strange feeling._

_I looked at Jake. He was looking at the TV with an expression I couldn't work out. It was almost like he was wishing the same thing._

'_Jake?' I asked. My voice was shaking with nerves. I swallowed. Why was I nervous? _

_He slowly turned to look at me. 'Yeah?' he asked. _

_I looked at his lips and saw they looked inviting and soft. I wanted to feel his lips touching mine. What was wrong with me? This man was like my brother. I had to push away these feelings. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to close the short distance between us and press my lips to his._

_I wasn't entirely sure what happened but suddenly we were kissing. It was a passionate and loving kiss that I never wanted to break away from. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His arms came around my waist, pulling me closer too. _

_I broke away, gasping for air. He was breathing heavily too._

'_I think I love you.' I said. What had made me say that? All I knew was that it was true._

'_I think I love you too.' He told me, smiling. _

*end of flashback*

I wiped a stray tear away from my eye.

Me and Jake shared so many special memories in that house. It was where we had first told each other we loved each other. It was where we had our first kiss. It was where we would hang out when we were bored. It was where he would tell me stories about my mum and how clumsy she was. It was where we both had our first times. It was probably where Jacquie was made.

'_Wow, mum. That was the most intense thing you've ever shown me.' _Jacquie's voice said in my head.

I sort of forgot I was holding her hand, letting her see what I was thinking.

'Yeah.' I said quietly.

We slowly made our way up to the door of the house. I heard muffled noises inside. Jacquie stood next to me.

After taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door. I heard the sound of a wheelchair approaching.

The door creaked open and I saw the unmistakable face of Billy Black. Standing behind him was Sam Uley. I knew there were more wolves somewhere nearby because I could smell them. I was once used to the slight wet dog smell of werewolves. I knew that they smelled really bad to normal vampires. Being away from them for so long had made their scent seem stronger.

'Hi.' I said nervously, and quietly.

Billy raised his eyebrows. 'Hello Renesmee. What brings you here after all these years?'

I wondered if he was playing dumb but I answered anyway.

'I-I umm....' I couldn't get the words out. I took a deep breath. Oh, for the love of God. I felt like I was 16 years old again, trying to tell my dad I was pregnant. 'AfterJacobdiedIfoundoutIwaspregnantandIthoughtyoumightwanttoknowaboutyourgranddaughter.' I said in a rush.

They stared at me in shock. Jacquie elbowed me.

'I'm sorry. I've lived with her for 6 years and even I didn't know what the hell that was.' Jacquie said. _'Mum, relax.'_

'Okay.' I said, mostly to myself. 'What I said was that after Jacob died I found out I was pregnant and I thought you might want to know about your granddaughter.' I said much more slowly that time.

Billy's eyes widened. He looked too stunned to speak.

'So it's true then.' Sam said. Now that I looked at him I realised he looked older. He must've stopped phasing. 'The pack has been saying recently that Jacob had a secret daughter.'

'She wouldn't have been such a secret except I couldn't bring myself to come back here. It hurt too much. But she wanted to meet you.' I said. I indicated to my left where Jacquie stood. 'This is her.'

Billy studied her for a moment, a speculative look on his face. A moment later his face softened. 'You're really pretty. You look a lot like Sarah.' He said to her.

Sarah was Jacob's mother. Jacquie's middle name was Sarah.

Jacquie blushed. That's a first.

'So what's your name?'

'Jacquie.' She answered.

'Her full name is Jacquelyn Sarah Black-Cullen.' I said. Jacquie rolled her eyes.

'Well, Jacquie. It's nice to meet you.' Billy chuckled.

'You too.' Said Jacquie.

I breathed a sigh of relief. That had gone better than I had hoped.

'You know you're supposed to be the alpha of the pack, right?' said Sam.

Jacquie shook her head slowly. 'No, I didn't know that. But I don't want to be the boss of anyone, anyway.'

I shook my head. I knew she would never want to be the alpha. She was so much like her dad.

**Okay, R&R**

**I am sad to say that "Life After Breaking Dawn" is coming to an end. Only 3 chapters left. **

**BUT.....before you all get sad that this story is closing (if you even care lol) I am happy to announce that the sequel will be up the same day as the epilogue!!!**

**Here's a sort of summary**

**Skyla Cullen knew she was never meant to be born. Although her mother, Renesmee Cullen, ensures that she loves her, she can't help thinking that she is less important to her than her sister, Jacquelyn. When her father, a dead Volturi member, tells her something that changes her life forever, she runs away from home to find what Jackson can't.**

**Any idea's for a title? Because I think "Sequel to Life After Breaking Dawn" is a bit boring lol.**


	24. Chapter 23 Memories

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while**

**The internet decided not to work this week lol. I can't believe there is only two chapters left!!!**

**Here were some ppl's ideas for the sequel**

**x-Kryst-x = life after life after breaking dawn  
tammyjs = Journey back to dawn  
Forever-Gryffindor = Life after midnight dawn  
lily-julie = celestial bliss**

**hmmmm....i quite like that last one**

**thanks for the ideas and thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favourite!!!! Without u guys I wouldn't have bothered continuing **

**Chapter 23-Memories**

After an hour or so of catching up with what was going on with the Quileute's and having them accept Jacquie's refusal of taking up the job of the alpha, I took her for a walk around.

First, I took her around to the mechanic shop that Jacob used to own. I think Sam owned it now.

After a while I took her to Jake's grave. That was a really hard thing to do. I knew exactly where it was but I hadn't been there in 6 years.

As I watched her walk over to the tombstone, I couldn't help letting a few tears escape my eyes. My little girl was never going to know her dad. She would never get nervous about telling him she had a boyfriend (if she ever got one) or never have to secretly pretend she wasn't going very far with him. He wasn't going to tell her stories or comfort her when she was scared. I took in a ragged breathe.

After a while she stood up from the grave and blew a kiss to it, walking over to me.

I wanted to show her the beach in La Push, First beach. It was my favourite place in the world, beside my home in Forks.

I took her hand. 'Come on. I want to show you something.'

We ran – at inhuman speed – towards the cliffs of La Push.

When we reached the edge of the forest that was near the cliffs I stopped.

5 boys were standing at the edge. I recognised Seth and Embry, but I didn't know the other 3.

'What are they doing?' Jacquie whispered to me.

'Cliff diving.' I answered.

At that, Seth jumped off the edge.

'Are they crazy? That's got to be a hundred feet high!' Jacquie said frantically.

I laughed. 'They're werewolves Jacquie. There's nothing to worry about. Me and Jacob used to do it all the time.'

'Really?' she asked.

I smiled. 'I'll show you.' I said and then I put my hand on her cheek.

*flashback*

'_Jacob Black I am not jumping off that cliff!' I said in exasperation. Was he mental? That cliff was 100 feet high!_

_I was 12 years old and me and Jacob were standing at the edge of the highest cliff in La Push. How he expected me to jump off was beyond me._

'_Come on Ness! It's fun. It's not like it will kill you.' He said._

'_Fine but you go first.' I said, flirtatiously. I ran my hand up and down his arm, happy to see I was leaving goose bumps. Maybe if I got him distracted long enough I could run away from the cliffs._

'_Oh, no. If I jump first you'll run away.' He said. Damn. There goes my escape._

'_Well I'm not jumping first!' I said._

_He pondered that for a second. Then he got a cheeky look on his face. He took a step forward._

'_Oh, no.' I said backing away._

'_Oh, yes.' He grinned, and then pounced at me, pushing us both off the cliff._

_I screamed. We fell for a few seconds, and then hit the water. When I resurfaced, I was laughing._

'_Let's do that again!' I said when Jacob came up for air._

*end of flashback*

I was grinning as I remembered the first time we jumped off that cliff.

Jacquie laughed. 'You two were nuts.' She said shaking her head.

I grinned evilly. 'I'll get you to do that some day. It's more fun than it looks.'

'Not likely.' She muttered.

After showing Jacquie my favourite part of the La Push forests, I took her down to the beach.

As we walked along the sand we kicked little stones aside. When we got closer to the rock pools I took Jacquie's hand to show her something else.

*flashback*

_I was around 7 months old and I already looked like I was 3 years old. Me and Jake were at the rock pools with Quil and Claire, who was actually three years old._

'_You can't catch us Qwil.' Claire said in her baby voice. Well she was technically a baby. I was much more mature._

'_Oh, yeah? Let's see about that.' Quil said. Me and Claire were running around on the beach. Claire had suddenly decided to play "catching" – well that's what she called it – with Jake, Quil and me. In that game, Jake had to catch me and Quil had to catch her. I liked that game, but I suspected that Jake let me win sometimes._

'_Come on Claire.' I said, taking her hand. We ran at a human speed down the beach and hid behind some over-sized rocks._

'_Shh.' I whispered, putting a finger to my lips. 'They can't find us if they don't hear us.'_

_Claire giggled a little bit. I liked Claire a lot. She was my best friend, besides Jake of course._

_I heard footsteps of two people running. They were coming closer._

'_BOO!' they both yelled. I rolled my eyes as Claire squealed and tried to get away from Quil, with no success._

'_Gotcha.' Jake said as he picked me up and put me on his shoulders._

'_Jakey, put me down.' I giggled. _

'_What's the magic word?' he asked._

_I smirked. 'Princess Jacob.' Claire started giggling from her seat on Quil's shoulders._

'_Jake's a princess, so he needs a crown!' I said. I pulled some seaweed out of my pocket that I had saved and put it on Jacob's head. That was really immature, but who cares!_

_Quil laughed. 'Who's the abused nanny now Jake?'_

_Jacob sighed. 'You're supposed to say "please" Nessie. That's the magic word.'_

_I shook my head. 'No.' I said, and then I laughed. Claire was giggling uncontrollably. She took her seaweed out of her pocket, like I had told her, and put it on Quil's head. It hung like an over-sized fringe._

_Jacob burst out laughing. 'Karma's a bitch Quil.'_

_I smacked him on the head – hard._

'_Ouch! Nessie what was that for?' he asked irritated._

'_Mumma said if you swear I have to hit you.' I answered. _

'_Oh, really?' Jacob said. He put me on the sand and stood next to me. 'Race you back to the rock pools.'_

_We ran the short way to the rock pools. I think he let me win. When we got there I found some beautiful shells and colourful rocks. I picked up a red one._

'_Here Jakey.' I said, handing him the rock._

_He took it in his hand. 'Thanks, Ness.'_

_For about 20 minutes we played in the rock pools. It was starting to get dark. Jacob picked me up._

'_Time to go Nessie.' He said._

'_Can we come back?' I asked. I loved the rock pools._

'_Sure.' He said. 'I got you something.'_

_He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a white shell. It was the top half of a clam. It looked....perfect. _

_He put it in my hand. I stared at it for a minute._

'_It's so beautiful.' I said. 'I'm going to keep it forever.'_

*end of flashback*

I was smiling when I was done showing her that memory.

She was looking at me curiously. 'Do you still have that shell?' she asked.

I nodded my head. 'It's in my jewellery box at home.' I looked over the horizon and felt shocked when I noticed the sun was almost set. 'Speaking of which, we should be going. Bella and Edward will be wondering where we are. And I'm sure Skye will want to know what you've been up to today while she was bored at school.'

**R&R**

**In my sequel there will be more of Charlie and Renee**

**QUESTIONS!!!**

**If Charlie and Sue Clearwater had a kid what would it be named?**

**If Renee and Phil had a kid what would it be named?**

**There will be a (sort of) competition so if you can come up with the best name it will be in the sequel!!!**

**Thanks**

**crazymisscarly**


	25. Chapter 24 Bound Eternally Jacquie

**Hey guys**

**Thank you all so much for the ideas you've given me**

**And there is a pretty cool person who has written a pretty cool fanfiction!!!**

**Lol**

**If your looking for some more life after breaking dawn written by someone else then read:  
life after breaking dawn by (sorry it won't let me put the authors name up) just ask me who it is in a review**

**its a really good story!!!!**

**Disclaimer-after all this time I still don't own twilight lol**

**Chapter 24-Bound Eternally-Jacquelyn's POV**

My mum and I had just spent an awesome day in La Push. I never knew that she and my dad had such a big connection.

When she accidently showed me the time they had their first kiss, I didn't know what to think. The emotions that were behind that memory were so powerful I was stunned.

She had truly been in love with my dad.

She also showed me a sweet memory of when they were at the rock pools. My dad had found her a shell. I thought it was so cute that she promised to keep it forever.

It was weird finding out my mum used to be a feisty, fun, teenage girl when she was in love. I mean, she _is _my mum. I guess I always knew she was once a teenager (In the technical sense of the word, she still looked 18), but actually seeing it felt.....strange.

She showed me a different side to her. One I had never really seen before. Well, I guess I had seen it once, sort of. The time she had kissed Caleb in the school parking lot had stunned me. She was sort of...I dunno...seductive in a way. It surprised me. I hoped Caleb could bring the fun side of her back out. She was always so _protective._

I suppose she had a point though. She never wanted me or Skye out of her sight whenever we went anywhere. Just being a mum. But seeing her let loose with Jacob like that made me happy. I wanted my mum to be happy again.

She had just suggested we went home. I did want to go home and talk to my little sister about what mum had showed me.

But for some reason I didn't want to leave.

I felt myself wanting to go up to the top of the cliffs. I don't know how to explain it properly, but I felt this _pull_ towards it. It was like I had to go up to the cliffs. I had to find out what was pulling me there.

'Can we go up to the cliffs mum? I feel like I need to.' I asked my mum.

She got a speculative expression on her face. 'Okay.' She said, a little unsure.

I couldn't really blame her. I wasn't sure why I wanted to go up there either.

We broke out into a run. We weren't using our full speed but we were up at the top in around 30 seconds. I wanted - no _needed _- to get to what was pulling me there.

I skidded to a halt when we came out from the forest near the cliffs.

There were 3 boys standing near the edge. I recognised them from earlier when me and mum came up. They were really tall, had tanned skin – a lot darker than mine, but not by heaps – and short, dark hair. I knew by their scents that they were werewolves. They smelled of earth, trees and the sea.

I took a step closer, wondering what in the world was pulling me there. One of the boys went rigid and turned around.

His dark eyes locked with mine and I couldn't look away. There was nothing in the world but those eyes.

I felt everything that held me to the earth evaporate. Everything I thought I knew no longer mattered. The only thing holding me to the earth was the boy who was standing at the edge of the cliff. A warm tingling sensation spread throughout my body. All I wanted was to be close to the boy who was staring at me like he was thinking the same thing.

Who was he? I didn't know, but I wanted to find out.

Mum sighed and I reluctantly turned to look at her. I was about to ask her what had happened and why the hell I felt like that, but she must have known what I was about to say because she smiled and touched my face.

'You just imprinted baby. I can tell by the look on your face.' She said.

I gasped and looked back at the boy who was coming closer to me. He was flanked by the other two boys.

My heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. I imprinted. I had found my soul mate. I was bound eternally to the boy in front of me.

**Okay--- Jacquie imprinted!!! Who saw that coming? By the way, just to clear things up, she imprinted on someone and that someone imprinted on her at the same time lol**

**I've got some good news and some bad news**

**The bad news---there is only one chapter left of this story!!!**

**The good news---the sequel will be up really soon**

**To help me decide when the sequel will be up please review**

**I will be putting up the sequel up the same day as the epilogue so..........how soon do you want the sequel???????**

**Lol**

**R&R**


	26. Epilogue Excitement

**Okay here's the FINAL chapter of L.A.B.D!!!! *wipes tears from eyes* lol I can't believe it's finally over!!! But the sequel is going up today!!!!! I think lol**

**Please read the acknowledgements page that will be put up in the story---- it is worth reading!!! **

**There will be the announcements of the names of people/sequel ideas I got----if that makes sense lol**

**Disclaimer- by now u shud know I don't own twilight, but if it weren't for stephenie meyer none of this story would have happened**

**ALL HAIL STEPHENIE MEYER!!!!!!**

**Epilogue-Excitement **

I sighed as I listened to my daughters talking animatedly about how hot the Quileute boys were. We were in the school cafeteria, standing in the lunch line. It wasn't like we were going to eat much of the food, but we had to keep a human appearance.

We were nearing the end of sophomore year. There was only one more month until the holidays came and we could have some freedom before school started again.

Edward and Bella had would be spending a lot of time together on their own during the holidays. I thought it was cute, they hadn't had much alone time since I was born.

Rosalie and Emmett were planning to take an extended honeymoon in England after they get married _again. _Seriously, how many times did two people need to get married?

Alice and Jasper were moving out of Cullen mansion for a few months to have some alone time. Esme had built them a house. I smiled. Esme loved building houses.

She had built a cottage, like the one she built for my parents, but with more rooms, for me, Skye and Jacquie. It had been our joined gift I suppose. It was a bit strange at first, living without my parents. Eventually, we had gotten used to the idea of it, but we were still thrilled to have a bit more freedom without parental supervision.

Technically, I was the parental supervision. But I enjoyed having fun as much as Skye and Jacquie.

I was used to the smell of werewolf by now. Jacquie had imprinted on Kaine Uley at the same time he imprinted on her, so he was around a lot. I remember Skye saying 'That is _so_ romantic.' and I agreed. But at the same time, I felt like I was losing my little girl.

Skye had recently been showing interest in boys and I had started getting nervous about it. I wasn't sure how she was going to react when she had a serious boyfriend like her sister did.

Speaking of boyfriends, I am happy to say I was officially going out with Caleb Verrazero. When we first started going out everyone would stare at us. After a week or so though, the whispers faded.

'You want to know who I think is looking good these days? Scott Yorkie.' Skye said, snapping me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

'What?' Jacquie asked, surprised.

'C'mon, he may be a total idiot but you've got to admit he's got looks.' Skye said. Her behaviour had been strange lately. That was new though.

Jacquie pursed her lips. 'I suppose....but I don't see him like that.' She said. Of course she didn't, she freaking imprinted. She wasn't going to see anyone else in that way anymore.

We made our way over to where we usually sat. For the last week or so, we'd been hanging out with Scott, Austin, James and Caleb at lunchtimes. Once we'd gotten to know them a little better, we'd realised they weren't complete tools, they just liked to flirt. I'd noticed that sometimes Skye would flirt back, but that didn't mean she wanted them in any way. At least, I thought she didn't.

'Hey girls.' Caleb greeted us. I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before sitting next to him.

'Did you hear the exciting news?' Austin said. He had a grin on his face that clearly meant whatever he had found out was truly exciting.

'I doubt it. What's up?' Skye asked, sitting down next to me. Jacquie sat on the other side of her.

'I was eavesdropping on the principle when I was in detention-'

Skye groaned. 'You're always in detention.'

Austin grinned. 'Yeah, but when you get put in detention you overhear things. Apparently, we are having a junior camp next year! How cool will that be?'

That actually did sound pretty cool. I was already excited. I'd never been on a school camp. Well, I'd never been on any sort of camp.

'Awesome!' Jacquie said, grinning.

'You bet. It's supposed to be a responsibility camp or something, but it should still be fun staying in the forests for three days.' Austin said.

'Can't wait! Now you've got me excited.' Skye said.

'Yeah, maybe we'll get lost and only be able to use each other's body heat to keep warm.' Scott said, looking at Skye, probably flirting.

'Maybe.' Skye said just as flirtatiously. She winked.

I internally groaned. I was going to have to talk to Skye about boys. That would be fun.

**Well....that's that.**

**R&R omg I can't believe its over though!!!!!**

**Make sure you read the next chapter even though it isn't an actual chapter!!!**

**Bye :P**


	27. ACKNOWLEGEMENTS worth reading

**Acknowledgments**

Well, "Life After Breaking Dawn" has come to an end

But don't worry, the sequel to it will be up in like 5 minutes lol

Speaking of which.......it's time for me to announce the winner of my naming the sequel contest and the names for the kids of Charlie/sue and renee/phil lol (it wasn't really a contest but anyway)

BUT...before I announce it I would like thank everyone who reviewed while this story was being made.

So here we go!! Names of ppl who reviewed in no particular order

Forever-Gryffindor  
Riss  
Harriet-Cullen  
soccermaniac1122  
Becca C  
tammyjs  
Sakura Breeze  
sleep-in-queen  
twiluver  
Tyler Hoffman  
Anel4057  
marlijn  
cazares.a  
twilighter  
Mrs. Margo Cullen  
x-Kryst-x  
twiheart  
renesmebella  
KatyCullen09  
violet  
lily-julie  
Jessie-Colleen-Cullen  
MrsEmCullen.x  
Cryptic-Sphinx  
emm-ahh-lee  
Final Fantasy Maddie

And if you have reviewed after this has been written than thank you as well!!!! Also....**im really sorry but some of the names wouldn't work when i tried to type it so if your name isn't up there dont worry i am still happy that you reviewed!!!**

Now.....time for the winners of the sequel naming

It was a hard decision to make so here is everyone's ideas

tammyjs = Journey back to Dawn  
Jessie-Colleen-Cullen = A place to belong or Fighting Eternity  
MrsEmCullen.x = Soon after the beginning of forever  
Forever-Gryffindor = Life after midnight dawn  
x-Kryst-x = Life after the life after breaking dawn  
lily-julie = celestial bliss  
Cryptic-Shinx = As the dawn breaks

If I left out anyones im sorry :(

Anyways the winners were

*drum roll*

All of you are winners lol I couldn't pick one!!! No seriously......i pretty much joined a few together and got:

**Journey to Eternal Bliss**

Anyone like it?????? Lol

And I got a alot of name choices for the names of Charlie/sue and renee/phil's children and I've made my choice

Thankyou to everyone who gave in their ideas but I just couldn't pick all of them.

Anyway here are the winners.

The winners for Charlie and Sue

They have one boy named **Jayden**-Thanks to [Sorry your name wouldn't come up :'( ]

The winners for Renee and Phil

They have twins

A girl named **Hilaree**- thanks to Jessie-Colleen-Cullen

And (The name of the author wouldn't show up) came up with the name Bryson for a boy but I changed it to **Tyson**.

**Thank you to everyone it means so much to me that people have read my story!!!!! i've got over 100 reviews!!!!!**

Now go read my sequel!!!!!!

Lol

bye

thankyou forever from crazymisscarly


End file.
